The Oncoming Storm & Bad Wolf
by direx146
Summary: Opowiadanie o moich dalszch wydarzeniach po 3cim sezonie Doctora Who. Opowiadanie było juz kilkakrotnie w necie na blogu kiedydzwoni i wciaz mozna je tam znależć. Jest to zdecydowanie fic 10Doctor/Rose. Oczywiscie z wieloma innymi bohaterami.
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1**

**Martha Jones siedziała wygodnie przy stole w swojej jasnej, obszernej kuchni. Za oknem na placu zabaw bawiła się wesoło gromadka dzieci. Część budowała zamki z piasku, jeszcze inne bawiły się na małej karuzeli. Martha lubiła czasem przesiadywać przy oknie i patrzeć bezmyślnie na te ich radosne harce. Tym razem jednak jej myśli skupione były na podręczniku do anatomii, z której ważny egzamin miała za 3 dni. „ Boże! Jak się nazywa ta mała kosteczka?" – takie myśli błąkały się teraz po jej umyśle – „Ile to się trzeba naharować żeby zostać doktorem. Heh swoją droga DOKTOR na pewno by wiedział" – Martha uśmiechnęła się do siebie na myśl o Doktorze – „Skąd on ma taką wiedzę? Ja nawet gdybym żyła 900lat nie zdążyłabym się tego nauczyć. A on jest doskonały w każdej dziedzinie."**

**Ktoś inny pomyślałby, że to irytujące jednak dla Marthy był on idealny w każdym calu. Przystojny, szalenie dowcipny, męski a jednocześnie delikatny i tak cholernie inteligentny.**

**„Właściwie to czemu tu siedzę?" – pomyślała rozglądając się nieprzytomnie – „Przecież nie widziałam go już dwa długie miesiące. Tyle mogło się wydarzyć. Ciekawe czy już sobie kogoś znalazł na moje miejsce?" – nagle z powodu tej myśli zrobiło jej się jakoś nieswojo, bezwiednie sięgnęła po telefon i wykręciła numer swojej komórki. „Tylko zadzwonię. Zapytam co słychać. To wszystko" – przekonywała samą siebie. Czekała 15sekund zanim usłyszała po drugiej stronie znajomy głos.**

**- Martha!**

**- Hej! Jak tam?- spytała uśmiechając się do siebie**

**- Bardzo dobrze – odpowiedział, a Marcie serce podskoczyło jakby stał tuż obok niej – A…Co u ciebie?**

**- W porządku. Uczę się do egzaminów… - nagle podjęła decyzję - Możesz po mnie przylecieć?**

**Po drugiej stronie zapanowała cisza.**

**- Doktorze? – ponagliła go, zaniepokojona milczeniem**

**- ehh... ok… – odparł niepewnym głosem**

**- Co się stało? – panika w niej narastała - „Czy już mnie nie będzie chciał?" – myślała**

**- Rose jest tutaj – wyszeptał już pewniejszym głosem.**

**„Co on miał w głosie?"- pomyślała szybko – „Radość? A może Miłość?" – nagle zakręciło jej się w głowie.**

**- Rose? Mówiłeś, że jest uwieziona w równoległym świecie…**

**- Tak była… To trudno wyjaśnić…- ciągnął Doktor – Właściwie to przylecimy po ciebie i wszystko wyjaśnię. Szykuj się!**

**Doktor przerwał połączenie. Martha spojrzała niepewnie w okno, na dzieci bawiące się na zewnątrz. Poczuła właśnie, że zostawienie Doktora było najgorszą decyzją jaką kiedykolwiek podjęła.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

**Tish Jones wróciła do domu po długim i ciężkim dniu pracy. Zmęczona zostawiła torebkę i płaszcz w przedpokoju i weszła do kuchni, by zrobić sobie dobrą i mocną kawę. W perspektywie miała bowiem wspaniale zapowiadający się wieczór we dwoje z facetem którego poznała 3 dni wcześniej. Pomógł jej z samochodem, kiedy złapała gumę i ponieważ miło im się rozmawiało zaprosiła go w zamian na kawę. A potem on ją na tę dzisiejszą kolację. David był przystojny i inteligentny, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. „Dzisiaj dowiem się o nim czegoś więcej" – uśmiechnęła się do siebie – „Powinnam się przeb…"- jej myśli przerwał widok za oknem. Na ulicy stała Martha z dużą podróżną torbą przewieszoną przez ramię. Ręce miała skrzyżowane na piersiach, wiatr rozwiewał jej rozpuszczone włosy i patrzyła w dal wyraźnie kogoś wypatrując. „No nie… Ona chyba nie zamierza znów…" – pomyślała Tish, kiedy nagle gdzieś 10m od Marthy z nicości zaczął wyłaniać się TARDIS. Tish podbiegła do okna i otworzyła je gwałtownie.**

**- Martha! – zdążyła krzyknąć, ale jej siostra zdążyła już zamknąć za sobą drzwi maszyny.**

**„Świetnie!" – pomyślała ze złością Tish – „I to ja będę musiała o tym powiedzieć matce!"**

**Zaraz potem patrząc na znikający w TARDIS pomyślała już tylko: „Uważaj na siebie"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

**Czekając na pojawienie się TARDIS Martha czuła się dziwnie spięta. Zaraz pozna tą wspaniałą Rose, do której tak często była porównywana i do której najwyraźniej Doktor czuł to co Martha czuła do niego. „Też mi mezalians" – pomyślała patrząc na wyłaniający się z nicości TARDIS – „Wejdę tam dumnie i z podniesioną głową"**

**- Martha! – zawołał Doktor, gdy zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, zaraz potem obrócił się i krzyknął w głąb TARDIS – Rose! Wylądowaliśmy w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie!**

**Odpowiedział mu tylko szczery śmiech dochodzący gdzieś z głębi maszyny.**

**„Ma sympatyczny śmiech" – Pomyślała Martha nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Powiedziała jednak tylko:**

**- Hej Doktorze – podeszła i uścisnęła go mocno, a on odwzajemnił uścisk – Co słychać? Gdzie się podziewałeś? Widzę, że dużo się zmieniło…**

**- Ach tak…wiesz tu i tam… jak zwykle – odpowiedział z uśmiechem i zanim Martha zdążyła zapytać o cokolwiek innego do pomieszczenia weszła blondynka.**

**„Ona jest śliczna" – pomyśła szybko Martha.**

**Rose Tyler ubrana była w krótką jeansową spódniczkę, długie czarne kozaczki i ładny brązowy sweterek. Pod szyją miała długi, wełniany szaliczek, a na dłoniach rękawiczki.**

**Policzki miała zaróżowione jakby mrozem lub wiatrem a w oczach błyskały jej radosne iskierki. Widać było że niedawno przeżyła coś niezwykłego.**

**„Ciekawe skąd właśnie wrócili" – pomyślała z zazdrością Martha patrząc na jej uroczo zaróżowioną twarz.**

**- Martho Jones to jest właśnie Rose Tyler. – Doktor uśmiechnął się patrząc na blondynkę**

**„Czy ja widziałam już kiedyś u niego taki uśmiech?" – bezwiednie pomyślała Martha**

**- Witaj. Doktor wiele mi o tobie opowiadał – Rose wyciągnęła do niej rękę.**

**- Na pewno nie więcej niż mi o tobie – rzuciła grzecznie starając się patrzeć Rose prosto w oczy. Rose uśmiechnęła się szeroko, natomiast Martha poczuła się odrobinę dziwnie. Jakby znów była na drugim miejscu. "Jestem dobra, pokonałam Mastera, ocaliłam świat" – starała się przekonać samą siebie. Wiedziała jednak, że podróżowanie z Doktorem już nigdy nie będzie takie samo. TARDIS stał się dla niej innym miejscem. Jeszcze nie wiedziała czy przyjaznym.**

**- Cieszę się, że byłaś z nim – Rose wskazała głową Doktora – dobrze, że nie był samotny.**

**Doktor spojrzał najpierw na Marthe, potem na Rose i na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech.**

**„Tak… Nie widziałam wcześniej tego u śmiechu, bo on najwyraźniej zarezerwowany był dla Rose" – pomyślała ze smutkiem Martha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

**- Ruszajmy więc! Mam dla was obu wspaniała niespodziankę! Zabiorę was gdzieś, gdzie…**

**- miejmy nadzieje jest tlen – dokończyła za Doktora Rose**

**- Rose Tyler! Wątpisz w moje umiejętności! To niegrzeczne – zaśmiał się Doktor – Trzymajcie się!**

**- I znów się zaczyna - zaśmiała się pod nosem Martha czując rosnącą ekscytacje.**

**Pół minuty późnij wszyscy podnosili się z podłogi.**

**- Pytam po raz kolejny. Czy ty kiedykolwiek zdawałeś jakieś testy – syknęła Martha podnosząc się i poprawiając włosy - pilotażu czy cos w tym stylu….**

**- coś w tym stylu – roześmiał się Doktor – dawno temu. Raz nawet udało mi się…**

**- Gdzie jesteśmy? – przerwała mu Rose**

**- A tak! – podchwycił Doktor – zobaczcie same! No dalej Rose – zachęcił patrząc na nią.**

**„Znów ten uśmiech" – zdążyła pomyśleć Martha.**

**Rose odwróciła się i podbiegła do drzwi.**

**- To jest…. – zawołała zaszokowana wychodząc na zewnątrz.**

**- Niesamowite? – podpowiedział jej z zadowoleniem Doktor opierając się na panelu kontrolnym.**

**- …pustyna – dokończyła Rose**

**-Co? – Martha wybiegła z TARDIS**

**-CO? – zaszokowany Doktor podążył za nią**

**- Pustynia ma być taka niesamowita? – zapytała Martha rozglądając się dookoła – Po horyzont nic tylko piach!**

**- Przed chwilą ta zaśnieżona planeta… – wyszeptała rozbawiona Rose zdejmując szalik i rękawiczki – jak jej tam było….**

**- Rudendgerff – bezwiednie podpowiedział jej Doktor, rozglądając się dookoła.**

**- Własnie! Kilka godzin temu zabawy na śniegu, a teraz bez ostrzeżenia pustynia! Tylko ty tak potrafisz!**

**Mówiąc to Rose podeszła do Doktora i z uśmiechem oparła mu głowę na ramieniu. On spojrzał na nią pogodnie jakby coś wspominając.**

**„Zabawy na śniegu?" – pomyślała przez chwile Martha, zaraz jednak stwierdziła, że woli się w to nie zagłębiać.**

**- Miał być Paryż… – wyszeptał Doktor do Rose**

**Na to stwierdzenie wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk komórki. Rose wyciągnęła telefon z kieszeni i patrząc na wyświetlacz opanowała się mówiąc „To Micky"**

**- Ach Micky! Tego nam właśnie trzeba! Ledwie wyruszyliśmy, a tu już szykuje się nam herbatka u twojej matki…- jęknął Doktor**

**- Zamknij się – zaśmiała się Rose i weszła do TARDIS aby spokojnie porozmawiać.**

**- Więc…po prostu trochę zboczyłem z kursu – po chwili milczenia, Doktor spojrzał na Marthe, która wpatrywała się w drzwi za którymi zniknęła Rose.**

**- Lecisz na herbatkę do jej matki, gdy tylko zadzwoni? – spytała nagle dziwnie pustym głosem.**

**- Ja… - zawahał się Doktor, zastanawiając się dokąd prowadzi to pytanie.**

**- Po śmierci Mastera nie wpadłeś do mnie do domu nawet na 5 minut. Czekałaś na zewnątrz – wyszeptała nie patrząc na niego – Zresztą nieważne – dokończyła szybko tym razem zerkając mu w oczy – więc jak to się stało że ona wróciła? Mówiłeś Jack`owi że ona nigdy nie wróci.**

**- Tak, ale potem była ta bitwa… Otwarcie pustki i tego przejścia… To niesłychanie trudno wyjaśnić…**

**- Jak dawno ona wróciła? I ile czasu minęło od… od śmierci Mastera?**

**- Wiesz w TARDIS czas płynie trochę inaczej – zaczął, patrząc na nią niepewnie, ale widząc jej uporczywe spojrzenie dodał – Widzieliśmy się ostatnio pół roku temu.. A Rose wróciła gdzieś 3tygodnie temu…**

**- Wyjaśnisz jej to później – dobiegł z wnętrza TARDIS głos Rose, po chwili zaniepokojona dziewczyna wyszła na zewnątrz – Micky… W domu… Tam stało się cos strasznego. Jakaś katastrofa w laboratorium. Musimy im pomóc.**

**Doktor spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i zrozumiał że sytuacja musi być naprawdę poważna.**

**„Więc z Paryża nici" – pomyślała Martha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

**TARDIS zmaterializował się w jednym z laboratoriów Torchwood. Ze środka natychmiast wypadła Rose rzucając się w ramiona Micky`em czekającemu już na ich przybycie.**

**- Micky! Co się dzieje? – spytała zaniepokojona**

**- Później Rose… Gdzie jest Doktor?**

**- Tutaj – odezwał się Doktor wychodząc na zewnątrz – Co się dzieje Micky?**

**- Na dolnych kondygnacjach powstało pewne zjawisko. Nasi ludzie pracują nad tym, ale nadal nie wiemy co to jest… Resztę wyjaśni ci Pete. Musimy się stąd wydostać. Wylądowaliście za głęboko, tu jest niebezpiecznie…. – przerwał zaszokowany patrząc na Marthe, która właśnie wyszła z TARDIS i rozglądała się nieśmiało wokoło – A ty kim jesteś?**

**- To jest Martha Jones – rzucił zniecierpliwiony Doktor wkładając ręce w kieszenie – Później będziesz ją podrywał. Teraz prowadź do Ojczulka Peta…**

**- Ej! Ja umiem mówić! – rozzłościła się Martha – Podróżowałam z Doktorem zaraz po tym jak…**

**- Prowadź Micky – rzucił znudzony Doktor**

**Ruszyli korytarzem. Martha idąc przyglądała się swoim towarzyszom. Na twarzy Dokora malowało się charakterystyczne dla niego skupienie, Rose zerkała zaniepokojona to na Mickiego to na Doktora zastanawiając się pewnie do czego to wszystko będzie prowadzić.**

**Nagle Doktor zatrzymał się i zaciągnął głęboko powietrzem.**

**- Czujecie to?**

**- Tak.. Dziwny zapach…. Jakby elektryczny – szepnęła Martha – powietrze jest jakby przeładowane.**

**- Nasi ludzie też to zauważyli – wyjaśnił Micky – nie stójmy tak, chodźmy dalej…. Uważają, że to zjawisko potrzebuje elektryczności by żyć…jeśli można tak nazwać tę jego egzystencję.**

**- Jak to powstało? – zapytała dotąd milcząca Rose**

**- Prowadziliśmy tu pewne badania jonowe – odparł Micky – Badania polegające na zderzaniu odpowiednich pierwiastków promieniotwórczych… Wytwarzaniu odpowiednich fal by… To po prostu było opłacalne…**

**Doktor spojrzał na niego jakby rozczarowany.**

**- Nie patrz tak na mnie – Micky zaczerwienił się – To się toczyło jakby na wyższych szczeblach…Ja dowiedziałem się o tym dopiero dziś. Dotąd spełniałem tylko rozkazy…**

**Doktor jęknął potępiająco, a potem znów wpadł w typowe dla siebie zamyślenie.**

**- Czyli chcesz powiedzieć że to wszystko przez zachłanność… bo ja wiem? Kierownictwa czy sponsorów – wyszeptała Rose - A teraz wy musicie to naprawiać?**

**Martha zerknęła na Mickiego współczująco.**

**- To tu. – Micky wskazał drzwi na wprost – Pete tam na was czeka.**

**- Ty nie wchodzisz? – spytała mimowolnie Matra**

**- Mam inne rozkazy. Mam dołączyć do reszty zespołu i obserwować obiekt. Powodzenia.**

**Micky odszedł, a pozostała trójka weszła do głównego laboratorium. Sala pełna była naukowców. W powietrzu czuć było atmosferę napięcia i odrobinę strachu. Na głównym monitorze znajdował się ogromny zegar odliczający czas do zera. W tej chwili pokazywał on 1godz 34min. Martha pomyślała, że chyba wolałaby nie wiedzieć co się stanie gdy licznik dojdzie do zera.**

**- Doktorze tutaj! – zawołał Pete zerkając na nich znad monitora znajdującego się głębiej.**

**- Tato! Co się dzieje? – Rose podbiegła do niego**

**- Spójrzcie to pojawiło się na dole prawie godzinę temu – Pete wskazał na monitor przed którym siedział.**

**„To wir" – pomyślała Martha – „Ogromny wir"**

**Na monitorze widać było wielki wir, wciągający do środka wszystko co znalazło się w jego pobliżu. Zajmował cały korytarz i Martha miała dziwne wrażenie, że jego aktualna wielkość nie jest jeszcze ostateczną.**

**Rose stała wpatrzona w monitor niezdolna, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Doktor wpatrywał się w to zjawisko z nieodgadniona twarzą. Pete natomiast ciągnął dalej:**

**- Prowadziliśmy badania nad stałością jąder niektórych pierwiastków podczas zderzeń. Według planu miało to pomóc w stworzeniu pewnego rodzaju kosmicznej broni. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Gdzieś godzinę temu w laboratorium ósmym wytworzyło się pole energii, które zakłóciło pracę wszystkich maszyn. Gdy odzyskaliśmy kontrolę zobaczyliśmy to. Wysłaliśmy tam kilkoro ludzi z drużyny Mickiego wyszkolonych do postępowania w takich sytuacjach i umiejących obchodzić się z koniecznym do badań sprzętem. Trzech zginęło, jeden, który wrócił dostarczył nam sporo danych. Tu masz wszystko to co udało nam się zgromadzić – Pete podał Doktorowi plik kartek.**

**Doktor wyciągnął okulary, przewertował szybko papiery, a następnie znów spojrzał na monitor.**

**- Doktorze co to? – spytała Martha**

**- To wygląda jak…. – wyszeptała przerażona Rose**

**- Czarna dziura – dokończył za nią Doktor - wyhodowaliscie sobie tu czarną dziurę!**

**Rose podeszła do niego i chwyciła go delikatnie za rękę. On oddał jej uścisk. Splótł swoje palce z jej jakby miało mu to dać pewność, że dziewczyna nigdzie mu nie umknie. Spojrzał na nią. Wiedział, ze ona z jego twarzy wyczytała prawdę. Nie miał jeszcze pojęcia co teraz zrobić. Brak absolutnie najmniejszego planu. A ona nadal w niego wierzyła. Widział to w jej oczach.**

**- A ten zegar? – spytała nagle Martha – Czemu on odlicza?**

**- Ona się powiększa – wyjaśnił Doktor**

**- Tak. – zgodził się Pete- Obliczyliśmy, że kiedy zegar dojdzie do zera ta… czarna dziura jak mówisz… wciągnie cały budynek**

**- I co wtedy? – spytała Martha**

**- A kim ty właściwie jesteś? – spytał Pete**

**- Martha Jones. Studentka medycyny. Podróżuje z Doktorem.**

**- Ahh… Więc kiedy zegar skończy odliczać dziura zacznie wciągać miasto, potem kraj a potem…. – Pete umilkł i przeniósł wzrok na monitor**

**- Jaka żarłoczna… - rzuciła Rose nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed chichotem**

**Doktor spojrzał na nią i na twarzy zagościł mu uśmiech. Wzmocnił łączący ich uścisk dłoni.**

**- Rose proszę… - Pete nie widział w tej sytuacji nic zabawnego – Rząd powiedział, że jeśli sami sobie z tym nie poradzimy oni zastosują broń jądrową.**

**- CO? – krzyknęły razem Rose i Martha**

**Doktor spojrzał na Peta nadal rozbawiony.**

**- Według tych waszych domysłów – rzucił potrząsając badaniami – ona powiększa się pod wpływem energii. Tą bombą to ją tylko trochę….**

**- przekarmią? – podpowiedziała mu Rose teraz już z szerokim uśmiechem**

**- Właśnie – uśmiechnął się Doktor – masz taką mądrą córkę Pete…**

**- Przestańcie żartować – zdenerwowała się Mathra – Doktorze co zrobimy? Wkrótce mogą zginąć miliony ludzi…**

**- ohhh- szepnęła urażona Rose patrząc na Marthe - poczucie humoru zawsze się przydaje nie wiedziała pani tego, Pani Poważna?**

**Martha popatrzyła na nią ze złością, ale zanim zdążyła zareagować za nimi rozległ się męski głos.**

**- Panie Tyler. – Wszyscy odwrócili głowy. Marcie podskoczyło serce na widok mężczyzny który stał za nimi. – przyszedłem poinformować, że pan Miller czuje się już lepiej jednak nadal lepiej byłoby gdyby został u nas pod opieką.**

**Marcie zabrakło tchu. To był Tom! Tom Milligan!**

**- Świetnie. Zajmijcie się nim Tom – a widząc zdumione twarze towarzyszy wyjaśnił – Miller przeżył. Jako jedyny z tej czwórki, która tam poszła. To natomiast jest Tom Milligan z naszych służb medycznych. Panno Jones wspominała pani, że studiuje medycyne, może przejdzie pani z panem Milliganem do sali medycznej i sprawdzi czy można jakoś pomóc. – rzucił Pete.**

**Martha, która w tej chwili miała w głowie jedną myśl: „To nie mój Tom. To ktoś obcy z równoległego wymiaru" popatrzyła na niego nieprzytomnie.**

**- Tak, oczywiście… - rzuciła niejasno – Spotkamy się później - spojrzała na Doktora a on skinął jej głową z lekkim uśmiechem.**

**Milligan rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na Peta, a następnie wskazał Marcie drzwi. Oboje opuścili pokój.**

**- Jedno słowo Pete – zaczął stanowczo Doktor – Martha jest w porządku. Możesz jej ufać.**

**Rose spojrzała na Doktor badawczo.**

**- Oczywiście- rzucił nieprzekonany Pete – Więc Doktorze, co powiesz?**

**- Zanim cokolwiek będę mógł zrobić potrzebuje dokładniejszych pomiarów… Pomiarów przeprowadzonych w okolicy dziury…**

**- Wyślę tam Mickiego i Jake`a.. Są odpowiednio przeszkoleni… - zaczął Pete**

**- Ja tez chcę iść. – wyszeptała Rose**

**- Co? – zawołali razem Doktor i Pete**

**- Obaj wiecie że kiedy pracowałam dla Torchwood przeszłam to samo szkolenie co chłopcy. We trojkę będziemy mieć większe szanse. Mogę iść. Umiem posługiwać się tym sprzętem.**

**- Rose… – wyszeptał Doktor**

**- Siedź cicho i zajmij się tym co jest twoim zadaniem – zaśmiała się Rose, kiedy do sali weszli Micky i Jake czekając na rozkazy Pete`a .**

**- Rose… Nie chcę żebyś….**

**- Idę i już…– Rose wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go delikatnie w usta, potem dodała z uśmiechem - Zobaczymy się później.**

**Chwilę później odwróciła się na pięcie i dołączyła do Pete`a który już wydawał odpowiednie dyspozycje jej towarzyszom.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

**Martha Jones szła szybkim tempem jednym z korytarzy Torchwood. Zerkała ukradkiem na idącego obok niej mężczyznę, a przez jej głowę przelatywało milion myśli.**

**„Wygląda tak samo… Ten sam głos…styl poruszania się… Takie podróżowanie między wymiarami nie jest chyba zdrowe dla mojej psychiki…. To nienormalne spotykać tych samych ludzi, którzy jednak są tak obcy… Boże on nawet pachnie tak samo…Martha opanuj się!" – przekonywała samą siebie – „Co się ze mną dzisiaj dzieje?"**

**- Wszystko w porządku? – dotarł do niej jakby z oddali głos Toma – Wygląda pani na zmęczoną…**

**- W porządku, oczywiście – wyjąkała Martha w odpowiedzi – jestem po prostu odrobinę skołowana… I proszę nie mów do mnie na pani… to takie dziwne… mów mi po imieniu. Jestem Martha.**

**- Czemu dziwne? Ja jestem Tom – uśmiechnął się pod nosem – skołowana? To trochę delikatne określenie na odczucia w obecnej sytuacji…**

**- To nie dlatego…znaczy nie z powodu tej dziury… Widzisz ja… - jąkała się nie mogąc zebrać myśli – po prostu to takie dziwne.**

**- I znowu „dziwne"– zaśmiał się Tom – Chyba lubisz to słowo… Dla mnie to też „dziwne". Znaczy… to całe wzywanie Doktora by nam pomógł…**

**- Co w tym dziwnego? – zapytała Martha czerwieniąc się „Ile razy to jeszcze dzisiaj powtórzysz kretynko?" – spytała w głowie sama siebie.**

**- Jak to? Przecież Torchwood powstało, żeby bronić kraj przed kosmicznymi zagrożeniami. Także przed Doktorem.**

**- Zobaczysz pomoże wam. – szepnęła cicho Martha bardziej do siebie niż do niego**

**Tom spojrzał na nią badawczo. Następny korytarz przeszli już w milczeniu. Dopiero gdy zatrzymali się przy drzwiach sali medycznej, Tom odezwał się:**

**- Na razie nie ma tu za wiele do roboty. Leży tylko Miller, ale jest nieprzytomny. Możesz na niego zerknąć i powiedzieć co myślisz. Przyda ci się taki staż, prawda? – uśmiechnął się delikatnie widząc skupienie na twarzy Marthy. „Całkiem sympatyczna" - pomyślał przepuszczając ją w drzwiach i patrząc jak podchodzi do łóżka rannego i niepewnie zaczyna badać jego odruchy. Podszedł i w milczeniu usiadł przy łóżku obserwując jej pracę. „Ma w sobie sporo delikatności" – pomyślał - „kiedyś będzie z niej niezły lekarz"**

**- Puls ma w normie, ale jest wycieńczony. Widzę że podałeś mu wodę… ale myślę, że przydałaby się tu także… - podniosła na niego wzrok i zobaczyła jego zaciekawione spojrzenie – mógłbyś mu tez podać… adrenalinę…**

**- świetny wniosek – na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech – myślałem o tym samym… Musze przyznać, że masz podejście do pacjenta.**

**Martha zmieszała się lekko i poczuła że serce zaczyna jej szybciej bić. Spojrzała ponownie na pacjenta, by nie dać tego po sobie poznać.**

**- Nie masz tu dużo pracy – powiedziała chwile później**

**- Teraz nie, ale jeśli doszłoby do ewakuacji to przejmuje nad nią kontrolę, zarówno tu jak i w mieście więc…**

**- Czy twój brat nie mieszka czasem w Londynie? – zapytała patrząc mu w oczy – powinieneś go zawiadomić, żeby wyjechał teraz…. Byłby wtedy bezpieczny.**

**- Skąd wiesz, że mam brata? – spojrzał na nią zaszokowany.**

**- ja…- pomyślała, że nie może dłużej ukrywać prawdy – ty sam mi to powiedziałeś…znaczy nie do końca ty tylko… Widzisz Doktor, ja i Rose nie jesteśmy z tego wymiaru. Jesteśmy ze świata równoległego.**

**W pokoju zapanowała cisza przerywana tylko miarowym oddechem leżącego miedzy nimi pacjenta.**

**- O czym ty mówisz?**

**- Widzisz Doktor ma statek podróżujący miedzy planetami, wymiarami i w czasie… I własnie w moim wymiarze znałam cię… pomogłeś mi uratować świat… Wiem, że to dziwnie brzmi, ale.. – umilkła patrząc na niego**

**- ty… mówisz poważnie? – spojrzał nią zaszokowanym wzrokiem, a kiedy przytaknęła z powagą, spojrzał na moment w okno. Po chwili znów popatrzył jej w oczy.**

**- No to… rzeczywiście „dziwne" – wyszeptał po czym oboje wybuchneli głośnym śmiechem.**

**Martha poczuła się znów pewnie.**

**- Kiedyś – powiedziała z uśmiechem – poznałam Szekspira….**

**- Kogo? – zaśmiał się Tom – Teraz to już żartujesz…**

**- Naprawde… - rzuciła rozbawiona wspominając – Szekspira, wiedźmy, a na koniec królowa Elżbieta I chciała ściąć nam głowy…**

**- Więc ty mnie znasz… Ja cię nie… - spoważniał nagle Tom - Skoro tak to może nadrobilibyśmy to, jak to wszystko się już dobrze skończy. Może moglibyśmy na przykład…**

**Nie zdążył jednak skończyć, bo nagle rozległ się dźwięk telefonu. Tom podszedł do biurka i podniósł słuchawkę. Milczał przez chwilę, potem twarz mu spoważniała i powiedział tylko:**

**- Oczywiście. Natychmiast**

**Po chwili odłożył słuchawkę i spojrzał pustym wzrokiem na Marthe.**

**- Ja znam ten wzrok – podniosła się gwałtownie dziewczyna – Wiele razy widziałam jak lekarze patrzyli tak na rodziny pacjentów, kiedy…**

**- Na dole cos poszło nie tak – przerwał jej – Mamy natychmiast rozpocząć ewakuację górnych poziomów.**

**- Co się tam stało? – krzyknęła podbiegając do niego – Co z nimi? Co z Doktorem? – poczuła, że jej słabo i obraz zaczął jej się rozmazywać - Musze się tam natychmiast dostać! – podbiegła do drzwi ale Tom chwycił ja mocno za rękę uniemożliwiając dalszy ruch.**

**- My mamy ludzi. Nie wolno nam schodzić na niższe poziomy taki jest rozkaz…**

**-PUSZCZAJ MNIE! –wrzeszczała wyrywając mu się – JA MUSZĘ SIĘ TAM DOSTAC ROZUMIESZ? – po policzkach leciały jej łzy wściekłości, ale Tom trzymał ja bardzo mocno.**

**- Nigdzie cię nie puszczę, nie mogę pozwolić na stratę większej ilości ludzi! Jesteś mi tu potrzebna mamy wiele osób do uratowania…**

**- JA..MUSZĘ…TY NIE ROZUMIESZ… Po prostu muszę – zrozumiała, że mu się nie wyrwie. „Boże on na pewno żyje! To niemożliwe żeby…." – poczuła, że traci grunt pod nogami, ciężko osunęła się na ziemię lądując na kolanach. Tom popatrzył na nią z góry. Wyglądała jakby miała zaraz omdleć. Pochylił się koło niej.**

**- Martho ja nie wiem co się stało na dole. Wiem tylko, że plan się nie powiódł, nie informowano mnie o ofiarach. – tłumaczył trzymając jej twarz w swoich dłoniach – Może wszyscy żyją i planują co robić dalej. A teraz potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Musimy rozpocząć ewakuację.**

**Spojrzała na niego oddychając głęboko. „Ma rację. Jestem lekarzem, musze myśleć o tych ludziach" – pomyślała**

**Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów i zaczęła widzieć wszystko zdecydowanie wyraźniej.**

**- Dasz radę? – spytał patrząc na nią**

**- Jak zwykle. – powiedziała, wstając na nogi. - Przecież zawsze jest nadzieja.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7**

**Micky Smith zjeżdżał windą w milczeniu. Wiedział czego może się spodziewać na dole, dziś jego trzech ludzi tam zginęło. Obawiał się jednak nie śmierci. Bał się o swoich towarzyszy i powodzenie tej misji. Przekonywał sam siebie, że zarówno Jake jak i Rose byli doskonale wyszkoleni. Wszyscy przeszli te same testy, żeby dostać się do grupy uderzeniowej alfa. Spojrzał na Rose. Była skupiona i spokojna. Jake stał w rogu i nucił marsz mendelsona. Micky uśmiechnął się pod nosem. To był ich zwyczaj, zawsze przed każda misją, nawet najtrudniejszą, nucili tę melodie wierząc, że przyniesie im szczęście. Zjechali na właściwe piętro.**

**- No to… powodzenia – szepnęła Rose lekko spiętym głosem. – na górze będą musieli wyłączyć kamery, żeby nie zakłócać odbioru urządzeń, więc będziemy mieć z nimi kontakt tylko przez krótkofalówkę.**

**Jake zamilkł i jak reszta założył na plecy sprzęt. „Zaczyna się" – pomysł Micky, kiedy drzwi zaczęły się otwierać.**

**- Ahhhh – głuchy krzyk wydostał się z ust Rose. Powietrze znajdujące się w windzie zostało wessane w korytarz. Cała trójka z trudem wypadła z windy. Ledwie utrzymywali się na nogach mimo iż stali około 50m od dziury**

**- Rose, Jake – zawołał Micky, ledwie łapiąc oddech – zakładamy maski, inaczej nie damy rady.**

**Po chwili już w masce Rose spojrzała na dziurę. „Matko jaka ona wielka" – pomyślała z lękiem. Po chwili opanowała się i wraz z reszta zaczęła rozpakowywać sprzęt.**

**- Sprawdzę, czy mamy kontakt z laboratorium – rzuciła Rose, próbując utrzymać się na nogach, mimo siły ciągnącej jej w głąb dziury. – wszystko w porządku. Zjechaliśmy na dół i podłączamy sprzęt. Odbiór – rzuciła Rose do krótkofalówki.**

**Po drugiej stronie panowała cisza.**

**- Halo!- krzyknęła – Jesteśmy już na dole!**

**Nadal nic. Zero odzewu.**

**- Ej nieroby na górze! Nic nie robicie i nawet odebrać nie raczycie – rozzłościła się**

**- Oh. Hej – z urządzenia dobiegł głos Doktora – Jak słyszę u was wszystko w porządku, bo humorek ci dopisuje Rose Tyler…**

**- Rzeczywiście zabawne… - szepnęła złośliwie – zaczynamy podłączać urządzenia. Pilnujcie monitorów, zaraz powinniście zacząć odbierać pierwsze dane. Mam nadzieje ze wyłączyliście kamery, żeby nam nie robić zakłóceń.**

**- Oczywiście – rzucił po drugiej stronie wesoło Doktor – przez 3 tygodnie już się na ciebie napatrzyłem… Bez odbioru…**

**-Kretyn – wyszeptała Rose z uśmiechem, pomyślała jednak, że lubi ten jego brak powagi nawet w najpoważniejszych momentach.**

**Zabrała się do podłączania urządzeń. Mieli z tym duży problem. Wszystko co próbowali zrobić natychmiast przesuwało się w stronę dziury.**

**- Mam problem. On jest za lekki. Sam nie ustoi – krzyknął Micky do towarzyszy**

**- To usiądź na nim i go przytrzymaj, do diabła – krzyknął Jake siłując się z dużym nadajnikiem.**

**- Przestańcie na siebie warczeć – jęknęła Rose próbując jednocześnie utrzymać równowagę, ściągnąc z twarzy włosy, który bardzo chciały stać się częścią dziury i ustawić odpowiednia moc urządzenia wykrywającego fale magnetyczne.**

**- Udało się! – krzyknął Micky – co u was?**

**- Skończone – krzyknęli zgodnie Jake i Rose**

**Rose wyciągnęła krótkofalówkę.**

**- Doktorze? Masz sygnał?**

**- Tak… Czekaj… Mam odbieramy dane – rozległ się głos po drugiej stronie**

**- Teraz wasza kolej, żeby się pomęczyć – zawołała Rose z uśmiechem na twarzy – postaraj się rozgryźć jak to działa. Bez odbioru!**

**- To nie było takie trudne – zawołał Jake śmiejąc się**

**- Teraz czekamy, aż skończą na górze, potem zbieramy sprzęt i spadamy stąd – zaśmiał się Micky**

**- Hallo! Rose – usłyszeli z krótkofalówki kilka minut później**

**- Co jest? – Rose podniosła urządzenie do ust**

**- My… tzn.… ten sygnał jest za słaby… a dane za ogólne. Musielibyście podejść bliżej…**

**- To nie możliwe – odezwał się Jake – już tutaj jest ciężko utrzymać pozycje stojącą. Odczytujcie dalej stąd.**

**- Właśnie dlatego wracajcie. Spróbujemy inaczej…**

**- Masz jakiś inny pomysł? – spytała krótko Rose**

**- No… Ja…**

**- Tak myślałam. Zostajemy. bez odbioru. – wyłączyła łączność**

**- Chłopaki musimy podejść bliżej – krzyknęła chwiejąc się na nogach.**

**Micky przytaknął i popchnął sprzęt w przód. Sekundę później nim Rose i Jake zdążyli zorientować się leżał już na ziemi i ślizgał się w kierunku dziury, rysując podłogę paznokciami.**

**- AHHHHH**

**- MICKY! – krzyknęła Rose rzucając się na podłoge i wyciągając do niego rękę – złap się mnie! Jake złap mnie za nogi! SZYBKO!**

**- Rose! – krzyczał Micky**

**- Złap się mnie! Podaj mi rękę – wrzeszczała Rose leżąc na ziemi. Nagle mimo iż Jake trzymał ja z całych sił zaczęła przesuwać się w stronę dziury. „Boże zginiemy tu wszyscy" – pomyślała z rozpaczą – „To koniec…"**

**W tym momencie Micky dosięgnął jej ręki i chwycił ją za palce. W drugiej ręce trzymał nadal działający sprzęt.**

**- Micky puść ten złom! – wrzasnęła Rose – Inaczej cię nie utrzymam…**

**- Utrzymam go… – wyjąkał Micky z wysiłkiem**

**- Micky spójrz na mnie – powiedziała Rose, a kiedy napotkała wreszcie jego spojrzenie wyszeptała – Puść to. Znajdziemy inne wyjście. Doktor coś wymyśli. Musimy się stad wydostać.**

**Minute później cały najdroższy sprzęt Torchwood stał się częścią dziury, a Micky wdrapywał się po ręce Rose, by odsunąć się od dziury i odzyskać równowagę. Kiedy wreszcie wszyscy stanęli na nogach, dziura była już prawie dwa razy większa niż początkowo.**

**- Szybko do windy – zawołał Jake z trudem przesuwając się wprzód. Kiedy znaleźli się przy drzwiach Rose zorientowała się jednak, że krótkofalówka też zniknęła w czeluściach dziury.**

**- Nie wrócimy – krzyknęła z rozpaczą Rose – Ojciec musi nam przysłać windę z góry a nie mamy łączności! To koniec!**

**- Nie do końca! Patrzcie! – zawołał Micky wskazując na otwór wentylacyjny nad nimi – Powinniśmy się zmieścić! Rose wchodzisz pierwsza. Jake musimy ją podsadzić!**

**- Nie, nie, nie, nie! NIE – zawołał Doktor – straciliśmy sygnał Pete! Przez chwile był strasznie wyraźny jakby udało im się podejść bardzo blisko, a teraz całkiem zniknął!**

**- Micky zgłoście się – zawołał Pete do krótkofalówki – Rose co tam się dzieje?**

**- Jak to co się dzieje – zawołał Doktor uderzając w monitor z całych sił – stracili sprzęt. Coś poszło nie tak! Musimy natychmiast spuścić windę! Pomóc im wrócić! – Doktor podbiegł do windy i przyłożył swój śrubokręt do jej drzwi.**

**- Doktorze za… za późno – szepnął Pete, ponownie uruchamiając kamery - spójrz…**

**- Pete tam jest twoja córka! - krzyknął Doktor jakby od tego zależało jego życie**

**- Dokorze… To nie ma sensu… spójrz tu…**

**Doktor zniecierpliwiony odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na monitor. Znów działające kamery pokazały dziurę. Tylko dziurę. Była dwa razy większa niż poprzednio, a dookoła nie było śladu ich przyjaciół. Zero sprzętów, żadnych ludzi.**

**- Przykro mi… - wyszeptał Pete patrząc na Doktora z żalem**

**- Nie… - wyjąkał Doktor w monitor rozpaczliwym głosem**

**- Tak… tak bardzo mi przykro… Wiem, że dopiero co ją odzyskałeś – Pete spuścił głowę – Co ja powiem Jackie…- podniósł wzrok - Jackie i moja mała Kate dalej są w mieście… Doktorze musimy zacząć ewakuację budynku i miasta. Tam są tysiące ludzi.**

**Doktor jednak nadal wpatrywał się pustym, nieobecnym wzrokiem w monitor. Myślami był bardzo daleko. Przed oczami przemykało mu tysiące obrazów.**

**„- Doktorze… – Rose płacząca ze szczęścia, gdy trzymał ją w objęciach zaraz po tym gdy udało mu się wrócić do tego wymiaru"**

**„ Boisz się mojej matki! Teraz to widzę! Wielki Pan Czasu uciekający przed Jackie Tyler – Rose śmiejąca się w ich wspólnej sypialni w TARDIS"**

**„- Wyglądają przekomicznie – Rose skręcająca się ze śmiechu na widok psów podczas wizyty na Barcelonie"**

**„- Nie wierze, że tak to się kończy – Rose chlipiąca mu w ramie po przeczytaniu siódmego Harrego Pottera"**

**„- Doktorze tutaj! – lęk w jej oczach, gdy uciekali przed wyjątkowo groźnym wampirem na jednej z planet które odwiedzili"**

**„- Przed tą nie umkniesz – Rose śmiejąca się srebrzyście i lepiąca kolejna śnieżna kulkę"**

**„-Całkiem przemokłeś – troska w jej głosie, kiedy leżeli razem zmęczeni na śniegu"**

**„-Zobaczymy się później" – na koniec przypomniał sobie jej słowa, nadal czując smak jej ust na swoich wargach.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 8**

**Jackie Tyler w panice próbowała dodzwonić się do swojego męża, przełączając jednocześnie kanały na swoim telewizorze.**

**/- Zarządzono ewakuację miasta. Wszystkich obywateli prosimy o…/**

**/- Obozy dla mieszkańców utworzone są w odległości…/**

**/- Dziura gwałtownie…/**

**/- Rząd nie komentuje pogłosek o możliwości użycia broni jądrowej…/**

**/- Nasz reporter John Butler jest już na miejscu. Spróbujmy się z nim teraz połączyć…. Tak drodzy państwo mamy połączenie! Zaraz zobaczymy wraz z Johnem pierwsze filmowane z lotu ptaka obrazy dziury , która już pochłonęła cały budynek laboratoriów rządowych…**

**- John powiedz nam co widzisz?**

**- To najbardziej przerażające zjawisko…/**

**„Boże Pete gdzie ty jesteś?" – pomyślała rozpaczliwie Jackie**

**Dokładnie w tym momencie odezwał się jej telefon.**

**- Pete! – zawołała, gdy usłyszała w słuchawce głos męża – ty żyjesz… o mój Boże…tak się bałam…**

**- Jackie…**

**- Jak zobaczyłam, że tego budynku już nie ma… - ciągnęła dalej przerażonym głosem – myślałam, że oszaleje…**

**- Jackie….**

**- Kate cały czas płacze, cała pomoc domowa się zwolniła, by wziąć udział w ewakuacji… …. Berta i Georg odwołali dzisiejsze przyjęcie…To miało być takie miłe popołudnie… wszyscy uciekają z miasta... Pete co ja mam robić?**

**- Jackie… - powiedział dobitnie Pete, tym razem ze znużeniem w głosie – Daj mi dojść do słowa, to się dowiesz co masz zrobić! Na przyjęcie pójdziesz innym razem!**

**- Pete – zawołała zaszokowana Jackie z łzami w oczach – Wiesz co ja tu przeżywam od rana? Wiesz w jakim ja jestem stanie? A ty na mnie krzyczysz…**

**- Jackie słuchaj uważnie – zawołał nie zwracając uwagi na jej narzekanie – Za 10 minut pod domem wyląduje śmigłowiec. Wysiądzie z niego miła pani, która zabierze cię i Kate w bezpieczniejsze miejsce.**

**- Pete, a ty? Co z tobą?**

**- Musze pomóc Doktorowi, trzeba cos z tym zrobić…**

**- Doktorowi? – zawołała Jackie i nagle głos jej stwardniał z nerwów – Ściągnąłeś tu moja Rose? Jak mogłeś! Jeśli cos jej się stanie to….**

**- Jackie... – głos Pete`a zadrżał lekko – Muszę kończyć. Zobaczymy się później…**

**Jackie spojrzała powrotem w monitor. Dziura, którą pokazywali w TV, rosła z każdym momentem.**

**„To coś pożre całe miasto!" – pomyślała z przerażeniem Jackie – „Chyba musze zrobić jakieś zapasy…."**

**Parę minut później już spakowana czekała z małą, ledwie roczna Kate na rękach w salonie. Nagle usłyszała odgłos helikoptera. Wybiegła z budynku. Śmigłowiec schodził coraz niżej i niżej aż wreszcie z wielkim hukiem śmigieł wylądował. Drzwi otworzyły się i ze środka wyjrzała młoda, czarnoskóra dziewczyna. Podeszła do Jackie.**

**- Pani Tyler jak sadzę – powitała ją z powagą – Jestem Martha Jones. Mam pani pomóc dostać się do obozu za miastem.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział 9**

**Pete spojrzał na zegarek. Mieli gdzieś około 3 godzin na wymyślenie co zrobić, oczywiście pod warunkiem, że prezydent wcześniej nie podejmie decyzji o użyciu broni jądrowej.**

**Cały skład naukowców z Torchwood błyskawiczne został ewakuowany do dawnej bazy organizacji, znajdującej się w odległości 6km od dziury. Najlepsi eksperci świata zastanawiali się jak wybrnąć z zaistniałej sytuacji. Tom i Martha nadal byli w terenie pomagając w ewakuacji cywili, co było tym trudniejsze że wielu z mieszkańców nie czekało na transport rządowy, tylko sami próbowali dotrzeć do obozów co spowodowało powstanie olbrzymich korków na pobliskiej autostradzie. Sytuacje utrudniał także fakt, że telefony ludności zostały wyłączone, aby umożliwić sprawniejsza komunikację odpowiednich służb. W zaistniałych warunkach Pete wiedział, że Tom i Martha przeprowadzali ewakuacje nadzwyczaj sprawnie. Był bardzo dumny pracy tych dwojga i oczywiście z działań reszty służb wyznaczonych do przeprowadzania ewakuacji. Zdecydowanie gorzej było z Doktorem. Odkąd dowiedzieli się co się wydarzyło na dole laboratorium, nie powiedział właściwie ani słowa. Milczał jak zaklęty kiedy przy pomocy TARDIS dotarli w to miejsce. Teraz stał bez słowa przy oknie, patrząc na pustoszejące miasto. „ Coś trzeba z tym zrobić" – pomyślał Pete. Rose nie była jego córka i zdecydowanie lepiej znosił jej śmierć, mimo ze przez rok kiedy mieszkała i pracowała z nim trochę się do niej przyzwyczaił.**

**- Doktorze – podszedł do niego i jak on zaczął obserwować miasto za oknem. – to straszne, wiem.**

**Doktor zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i wsadził ręce w kieszenie.**

**- Wiem, że ona była ci bliska… - wyszeptał Pete**

**- Bliska…- zaśmiał się drwiąco Doktor, a Pete poczuł, że wkroczył w jego bardzo intymna strefę.**

**- Cóż – zmieszał się, myśląc jak z tego wybrnąć - Bardzo bliska… Ale tam są tysiące ludzi. Oni potrzebują twojej pomocy…**

**Nadal wpatrując się w okno Doktor położył rękę na szybie.**

**- Myśl co chcesz – powiedział już zrezygnowany Pete – ale ona nie chciałby, żeby oni zginęli.**

**Doktor ponownie zaczerpnął głęboko powietrze i przeczesał palcami włosy.**

**- Tak…. Masz racje – powiedział odwracając na niego oczy - Nie chciałaby, dlatego pomożemy im przeżyć, czyż nie? – wykrzyknął obracając się gwałtownie wokół własnej osi i pędząc w kierunku TARDIS.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział 10**

**- Coś ty zrobił? – zawołała śmiejąc się Rose – Micky staczasz się na niziny społeczne… ty złodziejaszku! – żartowała**

**- On stał na ulicy – zaśmiał się Micky – A dzieciaki już go nie potrzebują…**

**Siedzieli wygodnie w dużym szkolnym autobusie. Jake prowadził skupiony starając się wyjechać na autostradę.**

**- Cholera – szepnął Jake – wyobraźcie sobie korki jakie będą na głównej. Nie wydostaniemy się z miasta.**

**- Wydostaliśmy się z korytarza w którym z jednej strony mieliśmy zamknięte drzwi windy, a z drugiej czarną dziurę – zaśmiała się srebrzyście Rose – Poradzimy sobie ze wszystkim.**

**- Teraz mamy ubaw, że jesteśmy tacy sprytni – wyjąkał Micky – pomyślcie co będzie jak znajdziemy naszych. Przecież jeszcze sobie z nią nie poradzili…**

**- Doktor coś wymyśli – wyszeptała Rose, patrząc w okno i zastanawiając się gdzie on teraz może być.**

**- Wiecie co? – zawołał Micky – Jak to się skończy to pójdę na urlop i spędzę go przed telewizorem. Mam dość takich akcji.**

**- Nie lubisz się zastanawiać idąc codziennie do pracy : czy dziś już zginę czy jeszcze nie? – zaśmiał się Jake**

**- No co ty… To mój żywioł – śmiał się Micku – nie lubię tylko zakwasów, a mam je właściwie po każdej takiej hecy… - spojrzał na Rose, która z dziwną powagą wpatrywała się w okno. – Co jest Rose?**

**- Nie tylko… Oni chyba myślą, że my nie żyjemy… a telefony nie działają….**

**- To się zdziwią – zaśmiał się Jake – Moi drodzy państwo nasza szkolna wycieczka dojechała na autostradę….**

**„ O mój Boże!" – pomyślała Rose**

**- O zgrozo – powiedział Micky, patrząc na korek którego częścią mieli się wkrótce stać.**

**- On nie ma końca – wyjąkała Rose, z żadnej strony bowiem nie było widać początku ani końca samochodowej kolejki. Niektórzy ludzie porzucili już nawet nadzieję, że samochodem gdzieś dojadą i opuścili swoje wozy, by na piechotę wydostać się z miasta.**

**- Wiecie co? – zawołał pogodnie Jake – po drugiej stronie miasta jest stare laboratorium Torchwood. Tam najprędzej znajdziemy jakieś sprzęty, które pozwolą nam się skontaktować z Pete`m, a oni już nas stamtąd wtedy odholują. Zawracamy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział 11**

**Martha Jones nigdy wcześniej nie brała udziału w czymś takim. Ludzi docierających do obozu było z minuty na minutę coraz więcej. Wielu z tych, którzy nie czekali na transport Torchwood tylko przybywali tu na własną rękę znajdowało się w opłakanym stanie. Zadeptania, połamane kończyny, stłuczenia…. Wszystko to sprawiało, że lekarze mieli ręce pełne roboty. A przecież w mieście znajdowały się jeszcze tysiące osób.**

**„Tak to jest jeśli mamy równych i równiejszych" – pomyślała patrząc na matkę Rose z córką, znad kolana małej dziewczynki które właśnie nastawiała – „niektórzy mają prywatne samoloty". Zaraz potem jednak pomyślała: „ Gdyby to chodziło o moja rodzinę… i miałabym taką możliwość… to pewnie tez bym ich chciała traktować szczególnie…"**

**- Już skończone kochanie – powiedziała uśmiechając się do dziewczynki, gdy usztywniła jej nogę – Bolało?**

**- Prawie nie – odpowiedziała nieśmiało dziewczynka – dziękuję pani.**

**- To posiedź tu jeszcze chwilkę, a potem wróć do mamy. Ja teraz pójdę zobaczyć jakiej pomocy potrzebuje ten pan – wyszeptała patrząc na starszego siedzącego na wózku inwalidzkim staruszka, który wyglądał jakby nie bardzo wiedział gdzie jest.**

**- Dzień dobry – powiedziała podchodząc do niego i próbując przekrzyczeć tłum – czy coś panu dolega? Cos pana boli?**

**- Nie siostrzyczko – zawołał pogodnym głosem rozglądając się nieprzytomnie dookoła – ale tu jest dużo chorych ludzi – dodał po chwili – czy to jakiś szpital?**

**„Biedny staruszek już kompletnie nie wie co się dzieje dookoła" – pomyślała Martha współczująco, powiedziała jednak tylko:**

**- Nie, ale zaraz znajdziemy dla pana spokojne miejsce – zaczęła pchać jego wózek w mniej tłoczne miejsce.**

**- Nie trzeba księżniczko - wyjąkał roztropnie – Ja na wojnie nauczyłem się żyć w każdych warunkach… Tu jest jednak dużo chorych ludzi panienko… Może powinniśmy zadzwonić po pogotowie… albo nie… lepiej po policje…**

**- Pomyślimy nad tym – zgodziła się z nim Martha patrząc na niego współczująco. „ Trzeba mu znaleźć jakieś miejsce żeby inni ani on sam nie zrobili mu krzywdy" – pomyślała**

**-MARTHA – usłyszała parę minut później, gdy staruszka zostawiła już pod dobrą opieką.**

**- Martho!**

**Zobaczyła biegnącego w jej kierunku Toma z rozpaczą w oczach.**

**- Co się stało? – wrzasnęła do niego przekrzykując syreny alarmowe, które w tym momencie się odezwały.**

**- Właśnie podali, że użyją broni jądrowej. Wrzuca ją w dziurę. Wszyscy którzy zostali w mieście mogą zginąć jeśli cos pójdzie nie tak….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rozdział 12**

**- Chcę rozmawiać z prezydentem. Natychmiast – krzyczał Pete do słuchawki**

**- Nie wiem czy pan zauważył, ale pani prezydent jest aktualnie zajęta ogólnokrajowym kryzysem, wiec nie przyjmuje interesantów – odpowiedział mu poirytowany, kobiecy głos.**

**- Dawaj mi tu Hariet Jones albo przysięgam, że następną prace znajdziesz najbliżej w Mc Donaldzie na Alasce!**

**- Proszę podać godność – głos kobiety zadrżał lekko**

**- Pete Tyler**

**- Łącze, proszę czekać – odezwał się ponownie głos**

**Pete odetchnął głęboko, żeby się uspokoić, ale nic to nie pomogło. Podszedł więc do drzwi TARDIS, otworzył je gwałtownie i zajrzał do środka nadal trzymając przy uchu telefon.**

**- Doktorze? – spytał, kiedy wnętrze okazało się być puste.**

**- Tutaj – odpowiedział mu głos gdzieś spod podłogi - Jestem na dole.**

**- Kończysz?**

**- Gdzie tam…. Ledwie zaczynam, to nie takie proste…**

**- Pośpiesz się – wydyszał zaniepokojony Pete.**

**- Hariet Jones prezydent. Słucham panie Tyler?**

**- Pani Jones – zawołał Pete podniesionym głosem w słuchawkę – W trzech słowach: Co pani wyprawia?**

**- Nie rozumiem o co panu chodzi panie Tyler. Przepraszam ale niech pan przejdzie do rzeczy, bo każda minuta jest cenna.**

**- Czy pani wie do czego doprowadzi zrzucenie bomby w środek tej dziury? Ta atomówka wpadnie w nią jak wszystko inne, ale jednocześnie dostarczy jej energii, która sprawi że dziura urośnie 5- 10 razy!**

**- Nasi eksperci widzą to inaczej, panie Tyler…**

**- Torchwood specjalizuje się w sprawach związanych z kosmosem – Pete prawie krzyczał – a czarna dziura to zjawisko kosmiczne, nie zaprzeczy pani, prawda? To my powinniśmy mieć pierwszeństwo w rozwiązaniu tego problemu. Poza tym w mieście ciągle są tysiące ludzi….**

**- Jeśli jest tak jak sadzą nasi naukowcy, bomba nie zniszczy miasta, tylko wpadnie w dziurę i znikną obydwie.**

**- Gwarantuje, że będzie pani tego bardzo żałowała….**

**- Pańscy ludzie mieli już swój czas. Nie poradziliście sobie z tym, więc my zrobimy to po naszemu… Jeśli to wszystko co chciał mi pan…**

**- Mamy nowy plan - powiedział Pete tym razem grzeczniej – Potrzebujemy tylko czasu. Jeśli pozwoli nam pani spróbować…**

**- To co? Jakie są szanse, że wam się powiedzie?**

**- Duże – szepnął mniej pewnie Pete – Gdyby mogła pani opóźnić wysłanie bombowców…**

**- Macie godzinę. Za 60 minut sami rozwiążemy ten problem. Po naszemu.**

**- Myślałem raczej o…. – wyjąkał Pete**

**- To wszystko panie Tyler. Godzina i ani minuty dłużej. Żegnam. – prezydent rozłączyła się.**

**Pete spojrzał wściekły na telefon, jakby to on wyrządził mu jakąś krzywdę. Podszedł do panelu kontrolnego TARDIS i kopnął w niego z całą siłą, jakby to miało pomóc mu rozładować emocje.**

**- Ejjj – rozległ się z dołu rozdrażniony głos Doktora – Ona jest żywa! W dodatku tylko ona może nam pomóc…**

**- Jones dała nam GODZINE…**

**- Już ci chyba kiedyś mówiłem, żebyście na nią uważali… - do uszu Pete`a dotarło westchniecie Doktora.**

**- Skończysz? – zapytał niecierpliwie – Zdążysz?**

**- Mam dwa wyjścia. Próbować albo się poddać czyli iść sobie posiedzieć, a potem obejrzeć te rządowe fajerwerki. – dobiegł spod pokładu głos Doktora – Hmm… Trudna decyzja. Jak myślisz co wybiorę?**

**- Będziesz próbował – rozległ się od drzwi głos, który sprawił, że Doktorowi zamarło serce – Ty nie znosisz „nic-nie-robienia" i najchętniej zlikwidowałbyś weekendy – zaśmiała się Rose Tyler wchodząc do środka.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rozdział 13**

**- Rose myślałem że…. – szepnął jej do ucha Doktor obejmując ja z całych sił – Jak… To było… Czułem jakbym…**

**Chwilę później, gdy rozluźnił uścisk dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem.**

**- Nigdy nie umiałeś mówić o tym co czujesz… - zaśmiała się, ale w jej oczach błyszczały łzy wzruszenia – powiedz po prostu, że mnie kochasz.**

**- Kocham – wyszeptał jej do ucha znów ją obejmując – i nigdy nie znudzi mi się patrzenie na ciebie – szepnął jeszcze ciszej, tak żeby tylko ona mogła to usłyszeć.**

**- No już starczy – rozległ się głos Pete`a, który zdążył już przywitać się z Micky`m i Jake`m – Nadal mamy sytuacje kryzysową, pamiętacie gołąbeczki? Poza tym też chcę uściskać moja córkę.**

**Rose z uśmiechem wpadła mu w objęcia. Doktor patrzył na nich zamyślony.**

**- Ale jak… Jak udało się wam wydostać? - zapytał Pete, gdy już puścił córkę.**

**- Powiem wam wszystko, tylko najpierw ty przystojniaku – Rose mrugnęła zawadiacko do Doktora – złaź na dół i dokończ co masz dokończyć. Doktor z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy zszedł pod pokład.**

**- Więc straciliśmy sprzęt i nie mieliśmy szansy żeby się z wami skontaktować, przez co nie mogliśmy wrócić na górę. Wtedy Micky znalazł szyb wentylacyjny i tak…**

**- Lubisz szyby wentylacyjne prawda Rose Tyler? Takie widoki… - na dole Doktor nie mógł się powstrzymać.**

**- Nie ja. To ty żałujesz, że nigdy nie masz okazji się nimi przejść w moim towarzystwie – odgryzła mu się wesoło Rose, na co Doktor zachichotał - i tak wydostaliśmy się na zewnątrz. Znaleźliśmy opuszczony szkolny autobus i próbowaliśmy się nim dostać na autostradę. Kiedy jednak okazało się, że jest ona nieprzejezdna Jake wpadł na pomysł żeby tu przyjechać, bo stąd najłatwiej będzie nam was znaleźć. Co się okazało prawdą, choć nie spodziewaliśmy się, że właśnie tu was zastaniemy… chociaż właściwie powinniśmy się tego domyślić, bo przecież gdzie znaleźć lepsze miejsce na wymyślenie nowego planu…**

**- A właściwie co to za plan? – zapytał Micky**

**- Doktor wyjaśni wam to najlepiej – odpowiedział Pete**

**- Chce – powiedział z dołu Doktor tonem wskazującym na początek dłuższego wykładu - przekształcić TARDIS tak żeby mógł, kiedy znajdzie się w dziurze, pobrać jej energie i przekształcić ją…**

**- Jak co? – przerwała mu Rose twardym głosem**

**- Co „jak co?"? – zapytał zdezorientowany Doktor, chociaż reszta już domyślała się o co jej chodzi.**

**- Chcesz wlecieć TARDIS w czarna dziurę? – zapytała z rosnąca złością w głosie**

**- Hm. Mogłem się spodziewać, że cię to wkurzy – rzucił z dołu swobodnie Doktor, ciesząc się w duchu, że nie stoi z nią twarzą w twarz – stajesz coraz bardziej podobna do swojej matki, Rose Tyler.**

**- Zamierzasz wlecieć w CZARNĄ dziurę?**

**- Tak – powiedział znudzonym głosem Doktor – I wciągnę jej energie a potem przekształcę ją na paliwo dla TARDIS… a dziura zniknie! Mało romantyczne… Marny koniec jeśli ktoś mnie pyta o zdanie…**

**- I myślisz, że tak PO PROSTU wlecisz sobie w czarną dziurę?**

**- Powtarzasz się… A czy ty tak po prostu nie podjęłaś parę godzin temu decyzji o tym, że schodzisz na dół do laboratorium?**

**- Co to? – zawołał pogodnie Micky – kłótnia w raju?**

**- Zamknij się Micky – zawołali zgodnie Doktor i Rose**

**- Dwadzieścia minut – powiedział Pete, by przerwać jak najszybciej tą dyskusje.**

**- Skończyłem! – Doktor wyszedł na pokład z zadowolona miną.**

**Spojrzał najpierw na mężczyzn, potem na stojąca po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia Rose. Dziewczyna obrażona unikała jego wzroku. Podszedł do niej szybko i złapał ją za ramiona.**

**- Nie martw się – uśmiechnął się, gdy spojrzała mu w oczy – mam 80% pewności… no właściwie 75% pewności, że wszystko pójdzie ok.**

**- W takim razie weź mnie ze sobą – wyszeptała Rose**

**- Rose…**

**- Zabierz mnie, w końcu 75% to sporo.**

**Spojrzał na nią uważnie i zrozumiał, że nie ustąpi.**

**- W porządku. Chodźmy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rozdział 14**

**- Co się dzieje? – wrzeszczała Rose łapiąc się poręczy TARDIS i starając się utrzymać równowagę w ogromnych wstrząsach – Czy tak miało być? Czy te wstrząsy są normalne?**

**- Wlatujemy w czarną dziurę – powiedział Doktor,nie patrząc na nią,tylko wciskając kolejne przyciski na panelu kontrolnym – Myślisz, że wiem co jest wtedy normalne?**

**- A co będzie jak… - znów zatrzęsło i dziewczyna musiała zaprzeć się porządnie rękami by nie upaść – jak plan A zawiedzie? Jest jakiś B?**

**- Rose! Nie narzekaj! Pomyśl o tym jak o rodeo!**

**Rose uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem. Zabawa się zaczyna.**

**Doktor biegał wokół panelu ustawiając liczniki. Maszyna zbliżała się coraz bardziej do wnętrza dziury, a co za tym szło wszystko coraz bardziej się trzęsło.**

**- Złap tutaj i przytrzymaj 32 sekundy! – zawołał Doktor,nie patrząc na dziewczynę – Ale już Rose! – wrzasnął chwilę później,gdy przez wstrząsy dziewczyna miała problem z dotarciem do przycisku .**

**- Idę już! – krzyknęła starając się przekrzyczeć alarm, który właśnie się włączył – Doktorze to czerwony alarm! Czy to czerwony alarm?**

**- Czerwony, pomarańczowy czy zielony co za różnica… Trzymaj się będzie trzęsło!**

**- Nic nowego – zdołała odkrzyknąć Rose trzymając kurczowo przycisk.**

**- Jak miną te 32sekundy zamknij oczy i trzymaj się!**

**6,5…**

**- Pamiętaj zamknij oczy Rose! – krzyknął Doktor**

**4,3…**

**Doktor podniósł na nią wzrok i dziewczyna spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. „Teraz wszystko zależy od szczęścia" – pomyślała zaciskając mocno powieki.**

**2,1..**

**Chwilę później rozległ się rozbłysk tak jasny, że Rose zobaczyła go mimo mocno zamkniętych oczu. Tak jasny, że aż piekł. Później nastała ciemność.**

**- Pani Tyler tutaj! – zawołała Martha łapiąc Jackie pod rękę i pędząc z nią do pobliskiego schronu – Niech pani zabierze Kate do tamtego budynku. Jak zrzucą bombę to będzie jedyne bezpieczne miejsce!**

**- Rose jest w mieście! – krzyknęła Jackie ze łzami w oczach. Na jej rękach płakała głośno mała Kate,przerażona krzykami ludzi dokoła i wyciem syren alarmowych . Tłum pędził w kierunku schronu porywając wszystkich i wszystko dookoła.**

**- Boże gdzie jest mój ojciec? – wołała młoda kobieta przedzierając się przez tłum.**

**- Fred! Fred! Kochanie biegnij w stronę schronu! – wołała jakaś staruszka do małego chłopca.**

**- Mamo, mamo pomóż! – płakał mały chłopiec porwany gwałtownie przez pędzący tłum i oderwany od matki, która została gdzieś z tyłu.**

**- Ludzie tu jest ranny! – wrzeszczał gdzieś z tłumu kobiecy głos, ale pędzący by uratować swoje życie tłum nie zatrzymywał się ani na moment.**

**Martha stała na środku i patrzyła na to wszystko jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Wiedziała,że wszystkim nie pomoże. W jej kierunku biegł Tom krzycząc coś czego nie mogła dosłyszeć.**

**„Boże niech to się już skończy" – pomyślała Martha nagle tracąc siły. Zachwiała się ledwie utrzymując się na nogach – „Nie pomogę im wszystkim Boże… Proszę pomóż jakoś, bo inaczej to już koniec…"**

**- Proszę pani – poczuła delikatną, ciepłą rączkę dziecka która dotknęła jej dłoni – Moja mama się zgubiła… Proszę niech mi pani pomoże ją znaleźć….**

**Martha spojrzała w ufną twarz dziewczynki i zobaczyła w jej oczach nadzieje,że ta obca pani pomoże jej znaleźć mamę.**

**„ Wszyscy potrzebujemy pomocy… A ja chce zostać lekarzem,by tą pomoc nieść" – pomyślała chwytając rączkę małej**

**– Znajdziemy twoją mamę skarbie, potem pomożemy tez innym. Chodźmy!**

**Nagle ze strony miasta dobiegł głośny odgłos. Rozległ się okrzyk tłumu, który zatrzymał się i spojrzał na miasto. Kilka sekund później w oddali rozległ się ogromny rozbłysk i ziemia zaczęła drżeć. Znów rozległy się krzyki tłumu i wycie syren. Po chwili wszystko ustało i zapanowała głucha cisza. Oczy wszystkich skierowane były na niebo nad miastem, gdzie w zawieszony w powietrzu znajdował się niewielki, świecący niebieskim światłem punkt.**

**Martha Jones spojrzała na niebo i zaczęła się śmiać. Śmiała się z całych sił.**

**- Rose… - do uszu dziewczyny dotarł odległy dźwięk – Rose…. – poczuła,że ktoś gładzi ja po włosach.**

**- Co… Co się stało? – spytała,nadal z całej siły zaciskając powieki**

**- Już po wszystkim – dotarł do niej wesoły głos Doktora – co znaczy, że możesz otworzyć oczy.**

**- Boję się że oślepłam – powiedziała dziewczyna słabym, trzęsącym się głosem**

**- Otwórz oczy Rose – powiedział cicho Doktor**

**Rose uniosła powieki. Zobaczyła twarz Doktora wpatrującego się w nią z powagą. Jej głowa leżała oparta na jego kolanach. Uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko,a on podniósł ją i uścisnął z całych sił.**

**- Już dobrze – powiedział do niej z uśmiechem,gdy oderwali się od siebie – Jesteśmy nad miastem. Wciągnęliśmy energie dziury. Zaraz wylądujemy. Spotkamy się z twoim ojcem, a potem pójdziemy sprawdzić co z Martha, twoją matką i siostrą. Dobrze już?**

**- Jak zawsze – zawołała z uśmiechem**

**- To lądujemy – zawołał Doktor podnosząc się z podłogi i podchodząc do panelu kontrolnego.**

**- Doktorze! – Martha rzuciła się mu pół godziny później w ramiona – Wiedziałam, że żyjesz!**

**- Wspaniale cię widzieć Martho – zawołał Doktor przytulając ją mocno do siebie – Pete mówił,że spisałaś się bardzo dzielnie.**

**- Była świetna – odezwał się Tom stojący obok nich – Nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś tak zorganizowanego.**

**Doktor puścił Marthe. Zaraz później podeszła do nich Rose, odciągając dziewczynę od reszty rozmawiającego towarzystwa.**

**- Mama powiedziała mi,że zajęłaś się nią i Kate jak własną rodziną, dziękuje ci – wyszeptała szczerze Rose patrząc jej w oczy**

**- To nic takiego…. – wyszeptała zarumieniona Martha**

**- Wiem,że było to dla ciebie trudne… Znaczy ten mój powrót. Wiem… Wiem co czujesz do Doktora – Rose spojrzała na nią niepewnie – I musze przyznać,że zawczasu się do ciebie uprzedziłam. Miałam ci to za złe. Ale teraz widzę że jesteś naprawdę wspaniałą dziewczyną i Doktor miał naprawdę szczęście,że ma cię na pokładzie.**

**- Dziękuję… - Martha zawahała się chwilkę – On zawsze wolał ciebie. On cię kocha. A ja muszę się z tym pogodzić. Teraz jednak widzę,że ty tez go kochasz… Może nawet bardziej niż ja. Jest twój – uśmiechnęła się Martha.**

**Rose podeszła do niej i objęła ją mocno. Potem spojrzała jej w oczy.**

**- TARDIS to teraz mój dom. Ale pamiętaj,że zawsze jest tu też miejsce dla ciebie.**

**- To dobrze,bo na razie nigdzie się nie wybieram – zaśmiała się Martha**

**- Co z wami? – zapytał Doktor podchodząc do nich i przyglądając się im niepewnie**

**- Plotkujemy o tobie- powiedziała z uśmiechem Martha**

**- O mnie?**

**- Chciałbyś, co? – spytała Rose – Możemy zostać u mamy chociaż ze 2 dni zanim ruszymy dalej?**

**- heh – zajęczał Doktor – a mam jakieś wyjście?**

**Rose zaśmiała się, a Martha spojrzała na miasto w oddali.**

**- Co z miastem? Co z ludźmi? – zapytała**

**- Wrócą do domów. Pete zorganizuje odpowiednie służby. Między innymi zajmie się tym twój nowy chłopak. – Doktor uśmiechnął się patrząc na Toma – Dziura była duża, ale zniszczyła tylko cześć miasta. Poradzą sobie.**

**- Przynajmniej się czegoś nauczą… - wyszeptała z przekonaniem Rose**

**- Rose – rozległ się z oddali głos Jackie – rozmawiałaś z nim ? Zgodził się? Wracamy do domu póki jeszcze stoi?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rozdział 15**

**TARDIS mruczała sennie, nadal znajdując się w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Doktor obudził się i rozejrzał zaspany dookoła. Po chwili z uśmiechem spojrzał na śpiąca obok niego Rose. Oddychała głęboko i równo, uśmiechając się lekko przez sen. Rozczochrane nocą włosy śmiesznie zakrywały jej twarz, a zaróżowione policzki nadawały jeszcze więcej uroku. Doktor pogładził delikatnie jej wystające spod koca ramię, uśmiechając się do siebie. Mimo, że dziewczyna była tu już kilka tygodni nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Czuł, że wreszcie wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Zaraz po spędzeniu dwóch dni w domu Tylerów, razem z Rose odwieźli Marthe do domu, żeby mogła zdać swój ostatni egzamin. Po zaliczeniu go na mocną czwórkę, Martha odebrała już swój ostateczny dyplom lekarski. Oczywiście zaraz po rozdaniu świadectw, dziewczyna zaprosiła ich na przyjęcie z okazji ukończenia studiów. Spędzili więc kolejną noc bawiąc się wspólnie na imprezie Marthy, gdzie Doktor (pamiętając samotność jaką czuł na weselu Donny) przetańczył z Rose niemal wszystkie tańce. Rozbawiona do granic możliwości Rose przyznała wreszcie, że Doktor jest nienajgorszym tancerzem. Rankiem, gdy goście rozeszli się do domów, cała trójka wróciła na TARDIS i wyruszyli w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Doktor cieszył się, że Martha i Rose znalazły wspólny język. Wszystko było tak jak powinno być. A właściwie prawie wszystko… Jedna myśl zajmowała mu umysł od jakiegoś czasu…**

**Rose poruszyła się delikatnie obok niego i przetarła oczy.**

**- Hej – uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko**

**- Hej – odpowiedział i pocałował ja delikatnie w czoło – Jak ci się spało?**

**- Doskonale – zaśmiała się dziewczyna – Wczoraj byłam naprawdę wykończona…**

**- Powiedziałbym, że bardziej pijana – roześmiał się Doktor – Razem z Marthą musieliśmy wprowadzić cię na pokład…**

**- Przestań! – rzuciła lekko dziewczyna – Doskonale wiedziałam co się dookoła działo. Całkowicie kontaktowałam.**

**- Uwierzyłbym, gdybyś po drodze nie opowiadała o opalonym Indianinie z którym kiedyś ponoć flirtowałaś w centrum handlowym…**

**- Jesteś okropny! Tak! Taki właśnie jesteś! Wypominasz ludziom ich chwile słabości! –śmiała się Rose**

**- W porządku, żartowałem. Wczoraj byłaś tylko trochę bardziej rozmowna – odparł z udawaną powagą Doktor – A teraz wstawaj, bo mam dla was niespodziankę!**

**- Niespodziankę? Dokąd jedziemy?**

**- Zobaczysz. Odwiedzimy starego znajomego…**

**- To ja lepiej wezmę prysznic, bo potem mogę już nie mieć okazji – śmiejąc się Rose wstała z łóżka, zaraz za nią poderwał się z niego też szybko Doktor.**

**- Pomóc ci? – spytał patrząc na nią wyzywająco**

**- W czym? – zapytała niewinnie, udając że nie zrozumiała jego propozycji.**

**- W prysznicu oczywiście – Doktor podszedł do niej gwałtownie i objął ją mocno przyciągając do siebie.**

**- Chyba… Możesz… - powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego i mrugając porozumiewawczo**

**- Więc pod prysznic! – Doktor wciąż ją obejmując podniósł ją odrobinę z podłogi i popchnął w stronę drzwi łazienki.**

**Martha Jones siedziała w obszernej kuchni TARDIS popijając poranną kawę i smarując obficie swojego tosta dżemem.**

**„Chyba będę potrzebowała aspiryny…" – myślała**

**- Czy jest tu jakiś kefir? – powiedziała Rose wchodząc do kuchni z mokrymi jeszcze po prysznicu włosami i zaglądając szybko do lodówki.**

**- Ciebie też wzięło? – zaśmiała się Martha – Bo ja marzę o aspirynie…**

**- Odrobinkę – wyszeptała rozbawiona Rose popijając kefir – Ale już mi przechodzi. Zrobię makijaż i wrócę do normalności.**

**- Myślałam, że odeśpisz – powiedziała beztrosko Martha – Tak długo spaliście…**

**- Prawie odespałam – odpowiedziała lekko zaróżowiona Rose – W ogóle to ta wczorajsza impreza była… Była niesamowita.**

**- A tam – zaśmiała się Martha – zwyczajne studenckie przyjęcie.**

**- Swoją drogą, lepiej znajdź sobie ta aspirynę, bo Doktor mówił że wkrótce lądujemy i to znowu ma być niespodzianka – powiedziała Rose z błyskiem w oczach**

**- Kto wie – zaśmiała się Martha – Może dla niego też…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rozdział 16**

**Ranek w Cardiff był wietrzny, ale pogodny. Mieszkańcy powoli zalewali tłumnie ulice, witryny sklepowe znów zaczynały kusić kolorami, a przydrożne puby zapachami. W natłoku zajęć ludzie mijali się jednak nie zauważając siebie nawzajem, nieświadomi, że ktoś ich obserwował.**

**TORCHWOOD zawsze było w pogotowiu.**

**Jack Harkness bez przerwy monitorował ulice, gotów do pomocy miastu. Dzień i noc. Kapitan zwykle nie sypiał. W snach bowiem powracał do domu, którego ślad pozostał gdzieś na dnie jego serca. Jack wiedział jednak, że naprawdę ten powrót jest niemożliwy. Właśnie dlatego mężczyzna nie lubił śnić. Po co wracać do czegoś, czego się nie odzyska?**

**Teraz siedział i popijając zimną kawę obserwował tłumy na ulicach – dzieci pędzące do szkoły, jakąś zakochaną parę siedząca w pobliskiej kawiarence, kobietę która robiła zakupy w pobliskim sklepie. Nagle jego uwagę przykuło coś błyszczącego na dole monitora. Z tej pozycji kamery nie mógł jednak określić co to było. Z rosnącym niepokojem postanowił, że poczeka na rozwój wydarzeń. Chwilę potem serce Jacka zamarło.**

**Zza rogu pobliskiego budynku wyszła śliczna blondynka w trochę zbyt mocnym charakterystycznym dla niej makijażu, ubrana w obcisłe jeansy i ładną niebieską bluzeczkę. Towarzyszyli jej czarnoskóra, zgrabna dziewczyna i trzydziestokilkuletni mężczyzna w pasiastym garniturze i długim brązowym płaszczu.**

**Towarzystwo kierowało się w stronę głównego placu miasta, najwyraźniej żywo o czymś dyskutując.**

**Jack mrugnął kilka razy, jakby oczekiwał, że to znów jeden z jego snów. Kiedy jednak ci ludzie nie znikali, a wręcz stawali się coraz wyraźniejsi, Jack poczuł że coś staje mu w gardle i do oczu napływają łzy.**

**- Rose Tyler – szepnął i przed oczami stanęły mu ich wspólne przygody – Doktorze, ty draniu, udało ci się!**

**Wstał gwałtownie z fotela i nie czekając ani minuty dłużej, pognał w stronę wyjścia na plac. Chwilę później wyjeżdżał już na niego stojąc na swoim „niewidzialnym" schodku.**

**- On tak z każdą! – śmiała się Rose zwrócona twarzą w kierunku swoich towarzyszy, a plecami w stronę niewidzialnego Jacka.**

**- Wiem! A potem… - zaśmiała się Martha, zaraz jednak przerwała wpatrzona z uśmiechem przed siebie – Jack!**

**Wszyscy spojrzeli na mężczyznę, który właśnie wyłonił się z nicości.**

**- Jack! – wrzasnęła Rose odwracając się i rzucając mu się w ramiona**

**- Rosie… - wyszeptał ze łzami w oczach, wciągając głęboko powietrze, by poczuć jej zapach.**

**- Doktor powiedział, że jak nas zobaczysz to pewnie od razu do nas wyjdziesz – zaśmiała się Martha patrząc na Jacka i Rose nadal trwających w uścisku.**

**- Jack… - prawie płakała mu w ramię Rose – Chciałam… Ciągle myślałam, co by było gdybyśmy wrócili…**

**- Rose… nie wierze…**

**Kilka chwil później gdy ta dwójka oderwała się wreszcie od siebie, Rose wytarła oczy, Jack natomiast podszedł do Doktora.**

**- Udało ci się, cholerny draniu! – objął go wzruszony**

**- Zaczynam powoli tego żałować – zaśmiał się Doktor puszczając go i patrząc na Rose**

**- Ej! Bo wrócę do mamy i kto cię wtedy przygarnie zgrzybiały Władco Czasu! – odgryzła mu się Rose**

**- Hej Martho Jones! –Jack uścisnął dziewczynę – Znów się spotykamy!**

**- Nic nowego panie Harkness…**

**Doktor i Rose spojrzeli na nich zaskoczeni.**

**- Martha pracowała dla TORCHWOOD – wyjaśnił Jack**

**- CO?**

**- Pracowałam trochę – powiedziała dziewczyna – poznałam jego drużynę… świetni ludzie.**

**- Martho Jones – powiedział z podziwem Doktor – każdego dnia zaskakujesz mnie bardziej.**

**Martha i Rose zaśmiały się razem, po czym blondynka spojrzała na Jacka.**

**- Zbieraj walizki i ruszamy!**

**- Ruszamy?**

**- Porywamy cię! – Rose podbiegła o niego i złapała go pod rękę.**

**- Wiedziałem, że w tym wszystkim musi być jakiś haczyk – zażartował Jack**

**- Przestań się śmiać – Martha podbiegła do niego i złapała go pod rękę z drugiej strony – Chcemy już startować.**

**- W takim razie ruszajmy!**

**- A ja? – zapytał Doktor z udawana zazdrością – obie lepicie się do niego jak muchy do miodu.**

**- Staruszku ty masz 900lat! – zaśmiał się Jack wraz z dziewczynami wchodząc do TARDIS. Doktor podążył z uśmiechem za nimi.**

**„Jestem w domu" – pomyślał Jack podchodząc do panelu kontrolnego maszyny – „Witaj dziewczynko".**

**TARDIS zamruczała przyjaźnie i już za chwilę ulica na rogu znów była pusta.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rozdział 17**

**Cisza wypełniająca bazę była przeszywająca. Wszyscy niecierpliwie czekali na wiadomości z powierzchni. Kontakt z astronautami powinien zostać nawiązany już kilka minut temu, ale z powodu gorszej pogody opóźnienie było normalne. Mimo tego Emma czuła niepokój. Coś czaiło się w powietrzu. Coś co zagrażało całej ich misji. A przecież od tego zależała przyszłość Ziemian. Rodzaj ludzki tyle starań włożył w to by dotrwać do roku 300000. A teraz mogli sięgnąć jeszcze dalej. Potrzebowali tej bazy. Nagle ikonka na ekranie zamigotała delikatnie. Ludzie z którymi pracowała rzucili się, żeby odebrać sygnał. Udało się.**

**- Daniel tu Emma. Dan odezwijcie się.**

**- Jesteśmy przy obiekcie. Pobieramy próbki. Powinnaś to zobaczyć. Zupełnie nowy gatunek. Szkoda, że martwy.**

**- Mimo wszystko bądźcie ostrożni. I nie przynoście mi tu całego tego świństwa do środka.**

**- Tylko próbki. Już to ustaliliśmy – odpowiedział jej znudzony głos po drugiej stronie – Rez podaj mi podnośnik – powiedział Dan do kogoś w tle – zaraz jednak dodał z powrotem do komunikatora – Em…**

**- Co jest? – spytała zaniepokojona**

**- Jak to się skończy… Jak już przyślą tu posiłki, a my wrócimy…**

**- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym Dan… Boże Święty! Jesteś na obcej planecie, na dodatek w terenie i przeprowadzasz sekcje zwłok jakiejś nieznanej, kosmicznej żaby, a tobie tylko romanse w głowie!**

**Po drugiej stronie rozległ się delikatny śmiech.**

**- Życie mnie nauczyło, że trzeba korzystać z okazji, pani kapitan – zażartował**

**- Dosyć – odparła stanowczo Emma, ale na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Prawda była taka, że od śmierci męża nie myślała o nikim tak jak o Danie. Był dla niej podporą w najtrudniejszych momentach. Kiedy 5lat temu dyrektor zawiadomił ją temu o śmierci Patryka, kiedy zmarł jej ojciec… Pomagał jej się pozbierać, znosił jej złe nastroje i łzy. Emma nigdy jednak nie pozwoliła sobie na nic więcej niż przyjaźń, chociaż w środku oboje czuli rodzące się uczucie. Kochała Dana jak kiedyś Patryka… Nie… Kochała go inaczej, ale na pewno niemniej. Jednak jej profesjonalizm nie pozwalał jej na okazywanie jakichkolwiek uczuć względem podwładnego. Gdyby zaczęła kierować się emocjami, mogłaby zagrozić powodzeniu całej ich misji. Dlatego wciąż utrzymywała maskę zimnej obojętności.**

**„A może nie chce cierpieć?" – pytała wiele razy samą siebie – „Może boję się kolejnej tragedii?" Tym razem jednak wszystko miało pójść dobrze. Misja ta miała umożliwić osiedlenie się ludzi na planecie oddalonej o wiele lat świetlnych od Ziemi, by dokonać jeszcze głębszych badań kosmosu. I tak pod jej dowództwem oględziny planety szły niespodziewanie sprawnie do momentu, kiedy naukowcy zauważali to martwe coś na monitorach odbierających obraz z sondy. Grupa Dana poszła to sprawdzić. Emma wiedziała, że powinna być spokojna, bo ci ludzie jeszcze nigdy nie zawiedli.**

**- Pani Kapitan! – dobiegł zza jej pleców głośny okrzyk Suzany – technologa i niesamowicie utalentowanego informatyka – Liczniki wariują, to jakaś wibracja, jednak nasze maszyny nie mogą namierzyć skąd ona pochodzi!**

**- Dan! – zawołała do komunikatora Emma – Co u was? Co się dzieje? Te zakłócenia to od was?**

**- Nie… Tu jest wszystko w porządku. Też to odbieramy, ale nasza istotka nadal jest nieruchliwa jak… jak Rez po kilku głębszych w niedziele wieczorem…**

**- Ej! – rozległ się głos gdzieś obok niego – Ja to słyszę!**

**- Jak słyszysz to zapisz się wreszcie do AA – odpowiedział mu Dan pewnym głosem**

**- Chłopaki przestańcie – rozzłościła się Emma, za jej plecami grupa naukowców nadal próbowała odczytać ten nieznany sygnał – My tu wariujemy, żeby ustalić skąd są te wibracje!**

**- Oj nie martw się Em… - zaraz potem jego głos jednak stężał – Jasna cholera! CHOLERA! – krzyknął gwałtownie.**

**- Co się dzieje? – wrzasnęła Emma zrywając się z fotela kapitana – Dan! Dan!**

**- To żyje! Rusza się i rośnie!**

**- Wracajcie do holownika! – krzyknęła Emma z rozpaczą w głosie – ściągniemy was, jak wrócicie do holownika! Dan!**

**Po drugiej stronie słychać było jednak tylko przerażone okrzyki i jakieś trudne do zidentyfikowania wycie.**

**Emma poczuła, że włosy jeżą jej się na karku.**

**- Ściągamy holownik! - krzyknęła do towarzyszy – Natychmiast!**

**„Boże Dan! Podejdź do holownika. Proszę dojdź do holownika" – myślała z rozpaczą.**

**Po chwili rozległ się dźwięk świadczący, że ściąganie holownika się rozpoczęło.**

**- Dan! – krzyknęła raz jeszcze w komunikator – Dan! Odezwij się! Dan!**

**Cholera… Coś poszło bardzo nie tak…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rozdział 18**

**- Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytała Martha wystawiając głowę za drzwi TARDIS i rozglądając się ciekawie po korytarzu, w którym wylądowali. Nagle zza rogu wypadła piątka śpieszących się i przekrzykujących się nawzajem ludzi. Przebiegli obok TARDIS, nawet nie zauważając czterech par oczu przypatrujących się im ze środka.**

**- Gdzieś… Gdzie najwyraźniej coś się dzieje – zawołał z uśmiechem Doktor wyskakując ze statku i goniąc za nimi.**

**Reszta podążyła za nim. Gdy z trudem dogonili biegnących ludzi, zobaczyli zza rogu, że wchodzą oni do jakiegoś jasno oświetlonego pomieszczenia. Kiedy drzwi za nimi zamknęły się, Doktor przyłożył swój śrubokręt do zamka kodującego.**

**- Długo jeszcze? – spytała Rose kilkanaście sekund później**

**- Robie co mogę – zawołał z wyrzutem Doktor, nie patrząc na nią**

**- To rób to szybciej Doktorku, bo cała zabawa skończy się przed naszym nosem. – rzucił lekko Jack, jednak Doktor zaraz uciszył go zgorszonym jękiem. Chwile później drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie. Sala w której się znaleźli wyglądała na przedsionek Sali operacyjnej. Zza szyby, która znajdowała się przed nimi zobaczyli grupę ludzi, poruszających się szybko przy łóżkach na których leżały jakieś ciała.**

**- To jakaś operacja? – zapytała Rose patrząc na Doktora**

**- Raczej oględziny – powiedział Doktor nadal wpatrując się w szybę – Jakby…**

**- Kim jesteście! – spytał gwałtowny kobiecy głos.**

**Kiedy grupa odwróciła się w kierunku z którego dobiegał, zobaczyli ładną, trzydziestokilkuletnią kobietę. Niebyła typową pięknością, ale coś w jej wyglądzie przykuwało uwagę. Ubrana była w ciemnozielony kombinezon, który wspaniale podkreślał rudość jej długich włosów, zebranych aktualnie w koński ogon. Jej orzechowe oczy przepełnione były zaszokowaniem i jakby rozpaczą.**

**Patrzyła na nich przez chwilę wzrokiem pełnym zaskoczenia, potem nim zdążyli zareagować wyciągnęła broń.**

**- Kim wy do diabła jesteście? – ryknęła na nich z gniewem w głosie.**

**- Takiej ładnej kobiecie nie do twarzy z bronią – rzucił Jack uśmiechając się rozbrajająco – odłóż to dziewczynko…**

**- Przestań! – rozległy się trzy niecierpliwe głosy**

**- Zamknijcie się wszyscy! – krzyknęła kobieta, w jej głosie nadal jednak pobrzmiewało zaskoczenie – Kim jesteście?**

**- Jestem Doktor, to Rose Tyler, Martha Jones i kapitan Jack Harkness – powiedział Doktor odprężonym głosem – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i jesteśmy tu po to, żeby wam pomóc…**

**Emma spojrzała na niego niepewnie, potem jej wzrok podążył w kierunku reszty jego towarzyszy. „ Nie wyglądają groźnie. Ta blondynka ma najwyżej 21 lat… Czy on nie przedstawił się jako doktor?" – myślała szybko – „Może rzeczywiście pomogą?" Ręka zadrżała jej lekko przez chwilę, potem jednak opuściła broń.**

**- Jestem Emma Skilferman. Kapitan Gate 12. ****Baza w której się znajdujemy to Gate 12. Jak się tu dostaliście?**

**- Statkiem – odpowiedziała Martha – Trochę innym niż ten wasz…**

**- Jesteście z agencji? – spytała Emma z nadzieją**

**- Jesteśmy turystami – odpowiedział krótko Doktor**

**- Turystami? – zaśmiała się nerwowo – to niemożliwe… To pierwsza ekspedycja podjęta przez człowieka w te regiony kosmosu.**

**- Powiedzmy, że my jesteśmy trochę do przodu – wyszeptał Jack**

**Emma westchnęła i spojrzała w szybę na uwijających się przy stołach ludzi. Na jej twarzy malowała się rozpacz i troska. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.**

**- Co im się stało? – spytała po chwili Rose przerywając milczenie – Tym ludziom na stołach.**

**- Próbujemy to ustalić – rzuciła Emma pustym głosem, zastanawiając się ile może powiedzieć – Gate 12 to…**

**- Pierwsza baza ziemian do badań głębokiego kosmosu utworzona na KJ710 w roku ziemskim 305048 – rzucił znudzony Doktor. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni.**

**- Kiedyś odrobiłem pracę domową – uśmiechnął się Doktor nadal patrząc przez szybę – Dawno temu….**

**Emma spojrzała na niego zaskoczona… „O czym ten człowiek mówi? Przecież to niemożliwe…"**

**- Więc co im się stało? – spytał Doktor**

**- Prowadziliśmy badania nad przystosowaniem planety do zasiedlenia przez naukowców, kiedy natrafiliśmy na zwłoki jakiegoś gatunku. Grupa naukowców poszła pobrać próbki, po ich dotarciu na miejsce odebraliśmy niezrozumiały dla nas sygnał. Okazało się że nasza istota żyje i ma nieprzyjazne zamiary. Zaatakowała naszych ludzi – głos jej lekko zadrżał - ściągnęliśmy holownik, ale było w nim tylko tych dwoje. Są nieprzytomni, bardzo wysoko gorączkują, nie możemy ich dobudzić… Mówiłeś, że jesteś Doktorem… Mógłbyś rzucić na nich okiem?**

**- Oh – rzekł Doktor wyrywając się z typowego dla siebie zamyślenia – wolałbym obejrzeć te pobrane przez nich próbki…**

**- Wszystko zostało na zewnątrz. Wrócili tylko oni – odparła martwym głosem Emma**

**- Da się zrobić – powiedział Jack z powagą patrząc na Doktora**

**- Chciałabym rzucić na nich okiem – powiedziała Martha patrząc na pacjentów – Mogę?**

**Emma zawahała się przez chwilę.**

**- Jestem lekarzem – odparła Martha dyplomatycznie**

**- W takim razie będę wdzięczną. My mamy tu tylko sanitariuszy. Możesz wejść za chwilę, moi ludzie już kończą – Emma sama nie wiedziała dlaczego się na to wszystko zgodziła, ale ci ludzie w jakiś dziwny sposób wzbudzali jej zaufanie.**

**- Jack, idziesz ze mną po próbki – powiedział Doktor, pierwszy raz od długiego czasu odrywając wzrok od szyby i zerkając na niego – Potrzebujemy skafandrów Emmo.**

**- Załatwione. Myślisz, że uda ci się cos znaleźć?**

**- Sadzę… że mamy szanse – powiedział Doktor patrząc na nią w zamyśleniu. Zaraz potem odwrócił wzrok na Rose.**

**- Rose, chcę żebyś zabrała Emmę i razem przeanalizujcie raz jeszcze ten sygnał. Po szkoleniu Torchwood jesteś niezła w te klocki. To ci się może przydać – rzucił jej swój śrubokręt.**

**- A już miałam nadzieje na spacerek w kosmosie – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna – zobaczę co da się zrobić…**

**- Więc… - Doktor zamyślił się przez chwilę – Jak to się mówi? A tak… Komu w drogę temu czas…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rozdział 19**

**- Doktorze! – zawołała Rose przez komunikator – Jack! Sprawdźcie stabilność skafandrów.**

**- W porządku Rose – powiedział Doktor wzdychając ciężko – Nie krzycz mi u ucho… To bardzo stare uszy.**

**- Nie wiem po co mi ten cały skafander – jęknął obok Doktora Jack zapinając buty kombinezonu – przecież tak czy siak…**

**- Musisz zawsze zwracać na siebie uwagę? – zapytał Doktor patrząc na niego zza szyby hełmu swojego skafandra – Ten jeden raz zachowuj się normalnie.**

**- I kto to mówi, co? – zaśmiał się Jack**

**- Rose, już jesteśmy gotowi – powiedział po chwili Doktor – Powinniśmy wrócić… Jak wszystko pójdzie dobrze, gdzieś za półtorej godziny.**

**- Bądźcie ostrożni, martwe czy nie, to coś zabiło już czworo moich ludzi – usłyszeli głos Emmy i w tle prychnięcie Rose:**

**- Fajny sposób na powiedzenie im powodzenia.**

**- Rose zajmijcie się sygnałem – rzucił lekko Doktor i otworzył właz prowadzący do holownika.**

**- To zabawne – szepnął Jack, kiedy już weszli do maszyny i zaczęli kierować się w stronę celu.**

**Doktor spojrzał na niego pytająco.**

**- W dzieciństwie zawsze chciałem założyć taki skafander, a teraz uwiera mnie on w…**

**Zagłuszył do jednak jęk Doktora. Chwilę później holownik wypełnił śmiech.**

**Martha Jones przeglądała ze zdenerwowaniem karty choroby dwóch mężczyzn. Obaj byli nadal nieprzytomni, temperatury ich ciał gwałtownie wzrosły. Prawie 41 stopni i Martha czuła, że na tym się nie skończy. „To dziwne. Wyniki z krwi nie wykazują obecności żadnych wirusów, bakterii czy nawet przeciwciał. Skąd ta gorączka?" – myślała z rozpaczą pochylając się nad młodszym mężczyzną. Był równie rozpalony jak jego towarzysz.**

**„Są młodzi i silni, ale i tak długo nie wytrzymają takiej gorączki. Cholera co zrobić? Gdybym miała dostęp do lepszego sprzętu…"**

**Dziewczyna podeszła do szafki znajdującej się w pobliżu, wyciągnęła strzykawki i jakieś fiolki. „Obniżenie temperatury to jedyne co mogę teraz zrobić" – myślała pochylając się nad pacjentem żeby zrobić zastrzyk – „Może jak Doktor przebada te próbki…"**

**Nigdy nie zdążyła jednak dokończyć tej myśli, bowiem zaraz po wstrzyknięciu substancji, chorzy jak na komendę otworzyli oczy. Martha podniosła się gwałtownie z krzesła i pełna złych przeczuć spojrzała w twarz jednego z nich. To co zobaczyła sprawiło, że zjeżyły jej się włosy na głowie. Oczy mężczyzn były czarne. Nie miały białek, przypominały dwie wycięte czarne szpary. Nim Martha zdążyła zareagować mężczyzna złapał ja za rękę.**

**- Jesteś odpowiednia – powiedział twardo i zaraz potem z jego ust zaczęła wypływać dziwna czarna substancja przypominająca śluz. Martha zaczęła wrzeszczeć i wyrywać rękę, jednak uścisk mężczyzny był bardzo silny.**

**- KIM JESTEŚ? PUŚC MNIE PROSZĘ – błagała, nadal starając się wyrwać. Mężczyzna jednak nadal trzymał ją mocno, a z jego ust za śluzem zaczęła wydobywać się istota przypominająca dużą ciemną larwę. „Boże to jakiś pieprzony pasożyt!" – zdążyła pomyśleć Martha, nim istota wchłonęła się w skórę wrzeszczącej dziewczyny. Po kilku sekundach krzyk dziewczyny umilkł, a jej oczy, jak oczy zainfekowanych zaszły czarnym śluzem.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Rozdział 20**

**- Co to do diabła może znaczyć? – spytała Emma wsłuchując się po raz setny w sygnał. Rose siedziała obok niej rozłożona wygodnie w obrotowym fotelu, teraz już znudzona. Początkowo też starała się odnaleźć jakiś sens w tych szumach, ale po wysłuchaniu tego kilkadziesiąt razy jej mózg zaczynał powoli rezygnować.**

**- Zero znaku życia od Doktora też nie jest najlepszą wiadomością – zasyczała oglądając paznokcie Rose – Co tu tak gorąco?**

**- Jeszcze mają czas – odparła spokojnie Emma – odezwą się jak dotrą na miejsce. Klimatyzacja wysiadła – dodała patrząc na panel kontrolny – Suzano – zwróciła się do technologa – zrób coś z tym…**

**Dziewczyna wstała i po chwili opuściła pomieszczenie. Rose i Emma zostały same.**

**- Wiem – wyszeptała Rose i nagle usiadła skupiona – puść ten sygnał jeszcze raz.**

**- Ten dźwięk będzie mi się śnił po nocach – powiedziała Emma uruchamiając nadajnik**

**Kiedy dobiegł końca kobiety pogrążyły się we własnych myślach.**

**- Powtórzmy jeszcze raz co wiemy… - powiedział po chwili Rose ze skupieniem malującym się na twarzy.**

**- Baza, głęboki kosmos, nieżyjąca żyjąca istota, sygnał, zaraz po nim atak, po kontakcie gorączka, poty i 4 trupy.**

**- Wow… Podchodzisz do tego naprawdę profesjonalnie – rzuciła przez zęby Rose – Gdybym to ja straciła czworo ludzi…**

**- Nie mogę… Nie chcę stracić sześciu. Jednym z chorych jest mój… mój chłopak Dan.**

**- Przykro mi – odparła szczerze Rose.**

**Kilka minut spędziły w ciszy, pogrążone we własnych myślach.**

**- Teraz sygnał – powiedziała Rose, chcąc zmienić temat, by kobieta nie załamała się całkiem.**

**- Tony stopniowo rosną, zakłócane jakimś dziwnym szumem… - Emma recytowała z pamięci**

**- Może… - zaczęła z zastanowieniem Rose po dłuższej chwili – spróbujmy pozbyć się tego szumu.**

**- Nie da rady. Maszyna nie zna tej częstotliwości. Wiesz o tym…**

**- Uda się, bo mamy to – zaśmiała się Rose wyciągając z kieszeni śrubokręt Doktora.**

**Chwilę później przyłożyła go do komputera.**

**- A skąd to twoje maleństwo będzie wiedziało, jaka to częstotliwość? – zapytała powątpiewająco Emma**

**- Doktorowi zawsze się udawało wszystko dostroić, otworzyć i naprawić – rzuciła lekko Rose – więc czemu mam nie spróbować?**

**Chwilę później rozległo się znajome syczenie. Rose, chociaż starała się wyglądać profesjonalnie, nie miała pojęcia co dalej. „Improwizacja" – westchnęła w duchu.**

**- Myślę, że już – odezwała się po chwili chowając śrubokręt do kieszeni – spróbujmy usunąć szum i posłuchajmy tego raz jeszcze.**

**Po chwili sale wypełnił rosnący w tony sygnał, tym razem jednak bez żadnych szumów.**

**- Dla mnie to nadal czarna magia – zniechęciła się Emma**

**- Ciii – Rose myślała szybko**

**- Co jest? Masz jakiś pomysł? – spytała Emma patrząc na nią badawczo.**

**- Mówiłaś, że ten sygnał pojawił się zaraz po tym jak oni dotarli do tego czegoś, tak? – spytała podniecona Rose – znaczy twoi ludzie, zaraz po tym jak tam dotarli?**

**- Tak, ale o co ci chodzi?**

**- Zobacz, po usunięciu szumów sygnał jest dłuższy – blondynka wskazała na monitor – Co znaczy, że sygnał ten trwał już wtedy, gdy oni zbliżali się do tego czegoś w holowniku! Przed usunięciem szumów, nie widzieliśmy tego, bo sprzęt był za słaby, żeby to zarejestrować. A to wszystko w sumie znaczy, że…. Ten sygnał jest odpowiedzią na pojawienie się człowieka… Nie wiem czy to sygnał do obrony czy do ataku, ale w tym momencie i jedna i druga możliwość jest niezbyt dobrą wiadomością dla Doktora i Jacka! Trzeba ich zawiadomić, żeby nie podchodzili bliżej!**

**Emma patrzyła na nią wzrokiem zdziwionego bazyliszka. Jej teoria była niemożliwa do uwierzenia, ale logiczna. Jeśli Rose miała racje, Emma właśnie wysłała kolejnych dwoje ludzi w kierunku ich potencjalnego mordercy, który obudzi się, gdy tylko się zbliżą.**

**- Musze ich natychmiast zawiadomić – krzyknęła Rose- połącz nas!**

**Chwilę później po drugiej stronie rozległ się głos Jacka.**

**- Witam drogie panie! Tak szybko się za mną stęskniłyście? – zawołał z radością**

**- Jack to nie pora na żarty! Musicie zawrócić – zawołała Rose w komunikator**

**- Czemu? – rozległ się w tle głos Doktora**

**- Rozszyfrowałyśmy ten sygnał i ….**

**Zanim zdążyła powiedzieć co odkryła, drzwi za ich plecami otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia weszła Martha w towarzystwie dwóch mężczyzn.**

**- Martha…. – zaczęła Rose, po czym spojrzała przyjaciółce w oczy. Były jak oczy jej towarzyszy czarne i nieprzeniknione. – Cholera! To jakiś żart! Pieprzony dowcip!**

**- Sprawdzić, czy są odpowiednie. Jeśli nie wyeliminować – warknął sztucznym głosem starszy mężczyzna – jeśli będą stawiać opór wyeliminować.**

**- Rose co się tam dzieje? – z komunikatora dobiegł zdenerwowany głos Doktora.**

**Kobiety nie miały jednak czasu by odpowiedzieć.**

**- Emmo w nogi! – zawołała Rose podbiegając do drzwi – Wpisz ten cholerny kod! – krzyknęła na kobietę.**

**Emma trzęsącymi się rękoma wpisała cyfry. Kiedy przejście się otworzyło kobiety wypadły na długi korytarz po drugiej stronie.**

**- Zablokuj je! – wrzasnęła Rose – tak, żeby nie mogli wyjść!**

**Po chwili biegły już korytarzem.**

**- Co im się stało? – spytała zrozpaczona Emma – widziałaś ich oczy?**

**- Wiem, widziałam – odparła Rose – nie ma teraz jednak czasu na zadawanie pytań. To coś najwyraźniej jest zaraźliwe! Widziałaś Marthe! Dokąd prowadzi ten korytarz?**

**- Do wartowni. Ale oni nie przejdą przez tamte zablokowane drzwi! To niemożliwe! Te drzwi to gruby tytan. Chryste to baza kosmiczna, a nie domek na prerii! Bez kodu się nie wydostaną!**

**Nagle z oddali rozległ się odgłos wywarzanych drzwi.**

**- Oni się chyba z tobą nie zgodzą! – ryknęła Rose oglądając się za siebie – Biegiem do wartowni!**

**- A co potem?**

**W oddali słychać było coraz bardziej zbliżających się do zainfekowanych.**

**- Zobaczymy – odpowiedziała Rose przyśpieszając**

**- Tam coś się stało! – zagrzmiał Jack – słyszałeś Rose musimy wracać!**

**- Tak, wiem Jack, wiem! Zawracamy!**

**Rose biegła korytarzem. Mordercze kreatury z prawej, lewej i z tyłu… „ A więc kolejny zwykły dzień w pracy" – pomyślała sarkastycznie. Obok niej Emma biegła oddychając ciężko. „Trzeba znaleźć sposób na pozbycie się ich choć na chwilę. Musze pomyśleć!" – myślała biegnąc.**

**- Jak dobiegniemy do wartowni, zablokuje drzwi. – krzyknęła Emma – są grubsze niże te poprzednie, powinny wytrzymać dłużej! To da nam z 10 minut! Mam nadzieje!**

**- W takim razie szybciej! – krzyknęła Rose przyśpieszając.**

**Dwie minuty później Emma zablokowała za nimi drzwi.**

**- Co teraz? – krzyknęła Emma. Tak gwałtownie i usilnie myślała o dotarciu do wartowni, że teraz w ogóle nie mogła się skupić.**

**- Nie wiem! – krzyknęła z rozpacza Rose starając się złapać oddech po szaleńczym biegu.**

**Nagle z drugiej strony drzwi rozległ się huk. Najwyraźniej chorzy robili wszystko, by sforsować drzwi, które jednak jak to przewidziała Emma, na razie wytrzymywały.**

**- Tu jest jakaś broń – Emma wskazała ręka pobliska półkę – Ale ja…**

**- Ja tez nie mogłabym strzelić do żadnego z nich. – powiedziała cicho Rose, myśląc szybko. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu:**

**- Co jest za tamtymi drzwiami? – spytała wskazując drzwi po drugiej stronie sali.**

**- Dalsze korytarze. Można nimi dotrzeć do… - po drugiej stronie drzwi rozległ się kolejny huk. Wyglądało na to, że drzwi zaczynają się „poddawać". Emma przełknęła nerwowo ślinę – do kuchni, składu i na taras widokowy. Nic, co mogłoby nam w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc.**

**- Więc co teraz? – spytała bezradnie Rose**

**- W każdym razie za dużo czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanowić nie mamy – wyszeptała nerwowo Emma – Oni wkrótce tu wejdą. Jak to możliwe, że są tacy szybcy i silni?**

**- Nie wiem, ale musimy iść dalej, bo jak mam zginać to wole później niż wcześniej. – zadrwiła zdenerwowana Rose.**

**Nagle w oddali rozległ się krzyk. Rose spojrzała przerażona na Emme.**

**- Wygląda na to, że dopadli też resztę załogi. – wyszeptała Emma – Przecież na statku jest jeszcze masa moich ludzi.**

**- Chodźmy – powiedziała Rose ze współczuciem – Tu nie mamy szans. A przecież wkrótce wróci Doktor. On cos wymyśli.**

**W tym momencie drzwi poddały się całkowicie. Martha i zainfekowany mężczyzna dostali się do pomieszczenia, które teraz już było puste. Z korytarza naprzeciwko echo niosło kroki uciekających kobiet.**


End file.
